Todo tipo de cambios
by Bernkastel Salem
Summary: Secuela de la historia Cambios. (Gender Bender/Supernatural) Ahora es el turno de Kageyama y Tsukishima. (Nota del autor: Claro, pueden saltarse la precuela si quieren, y sí, no soy muy buena haciendo títulos).
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, aquí esta la secuela de la historia Cambios, espero que les guste al igual que su precuela, o les guste más. En esta ocasión la historia girara en torno a los dos chicos que llamaron la atención de Kei, el primer turno será de Kageyama. Y aunque sea algo cliché, también hablara de cambio de género.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 _ **Pensamientos**_

 _-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

 **(N/A): Nota del autor**

 **(*)Notas: Al final del capítulo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 **[Residencia Kageyama...]**

Un silencio abrumador habitaba en el hogar. Hacía unos cuantos minutos, el armador de Karasuno había llegado de la escuela, había llegado para darse un baño y refrescarse del bochorno, que el ejercicio de la práctica de la tarde y el calor abrasador del verano, le habían causado. El chico ahora reposaba boca arriba en su cama, jugando con un balón de voleibol pensaba sobre maneras más eficientes de acomodar pases que le resultaran sencillos a la escandalosa carnada de su equipo.

No había momento del día que no pensara en voleibol, si no pensaba de que manera entrenarse para ser el mejor – por que para Tobio no bastaba con ser uno de los mejores, él debía ser el mejor – provocado por la competitividad de Hinata, pensaba en qué tipo de pases hacer para coordinarse más con sus compañeros de equipo, o pensaba en la últimas noticias acerca de su tan amado deporte – porque aunque no lo admitiera, no solo era pasión lo que sentía por el voleibol su adoración por el deporte casi rayaba en ese sentimiento que se supone solo podría estar dedicado a seres vivos –. Sus prioridades eran voleibol y comer, la escuela venía a quedar en segundo plano, solo le daba la debida atención cuando era útil para su vida deportiva.

Él no veía la necesidad de velar por nada más, las preocupaciones propias de un adolescente al parecer, no le afectaban al chico y eso le hacía ser único, de alguna manera. Tal vez por eso no era tan bueno en las relaciones sociales comunes con sus compañeros de clases, aunque ahora había aprendido a ser un poco más abierto con las personas, y a pesar que no lo exteriorizara le agradecía en especial a Hinata, si no fuese por su personalidad tan entrometida, energética, optimista y por su voluntad de seguir sin importar que obstáculo se le presentase, él no pudiese haber cambiado. Eso pensaba él, pero claro, jamás se lo diría al enano. _**No quiero tener aparte de un compañero fastidioso y terco a uno presumido**_

Lo importante ahora serían las nacionales, derrotar a Shiratorizawa y ganar el tan ansiado pase. Ahora era momento de avanzar y evolucionar, necesitaban llegar a ser el equipo más fuerte. Pero claro, como en esta y en todas las historias, mientras él recorría ese camino se le presentarían obstáculos que debía aprender a superar de alguna u otra manera, a pesar de ser de los más extraños.

 **.**

 **.**

 _–"¡Ya estoy en casa!" –_ se escucha el saludo de una mujer _– "¿Tobio? ¿Estás en tu habitación?" –_ ahora su voz se escucha más cercana a las recámaras.

 _–"Sí" –_ la respuesta corta de nuestro protagonista no se hace esperar.

 _–"Baja para comer, he traído la cena de camino de regreso" –_ se escucha que la mujer comienza a desempacar la comida.

Un día normal, era uno de esos días en los que no podía disfrutar de la comida casera de su madre, tenía que conformarse con lo que hubiese comprado, el menú no variaba mucho, de comida tailandesa, china, sushi, hamburguesas hasta simplemente unos _nikuman_ era lo que normalmente llegaba a comprar su madre. Esta vez le toco turno a la comida tailandesa. Ambos comían tranquilamente su cena, su padre llegaba un poco más tarde; solo los domingos podían disfrutar de al menos una cena decente como familia. Las preguntas normales de cómo le había ido en la escuela, que tal las clases o el club era lo que comúnmente salía en las conversaciones.

Después de la cena y dar las gracias a su madre, Tobio se dirigía directamente a su habitación, ya sea para terminar sus deberes escolares o para seguir pensando en voleibol. No dormía tan tarde, valoraba mucho sus horas de sueño así que se iba a la cama temprano, necesitaba tener sus energías al cien para el día de mañana.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 _–"¡Tobio! ¡Apúrate! ¡Te quedaste dormido!" –_ su madre había entrado a su habitación, la entrada a su trabajo no era tan temprano _–"No te quedaste despierto hasta muy tarde ¿verdad?" –_ le preguntaba preocupada, estaba apurada casi era hora de irse. El chico solo negó con la cabeza, aún estaba medio dormido. _– "Bueno, pero debes apurarte ya perdiste la primera clase" –_ la mujer solo alcanzo a ver a su hijo de reojo mientras recogía el cesto de ropa sucia de su habitación, le indico que su desayuno lo esperaba en la mesa.

Era extraño, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano por la mañana para arreglarse para la escuela y el club, no podía creer que lo había traicionado. Vio su reloj, su madre tenía razón, había dormido de más. Tal vez por eso sentía su cuerpo pesado. Se levanto de su cama para lavarse la cara, no sin antes estirarse para despabilarse un poco más. Su madre había salido disparada de su recámara, también se le había hecho tarde a ella.

Abrió las llaves del lavabo para dejar correr por unos segundos el agua, su visión y reflejos todavía no estaban del todo claros. El agua fría era el mejor remedio para esos despertares, alcanzo su toalla para secarse, normalmente él no se veía al espejo, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero esta vez volteó a verse.

 _–"Tobio, ¿puedo encargarte que compres algo de regre––… ¿Tobio?!..." –_ su madre se había asomado por la puerta del sanitario, encontrándose con una nueva versión de su hijo. Kageyama se hallaba estático viéndose al espejo. _**¡¿Qué demonios?!**_ Ambos tardaron unos segundos en procesar lo que estaban contemplando.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

Esto sería un serio problema. ¿Cómo debería vivir ahora? Gracias a que su madre aún se encontraba en su hogar, alguien pudo auxiliarlo y darle consejos sobre lo que debería hacer. Ella prometió no contarle a su padre, hasta que viera el momento indicado, Tobio por su parte debería encontrar la manera de no sobresalir tanto, o encontrar una manera de disimular su apariencia.

Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, el primer período concluyo dándole paso al almuerzo. Sus compañeros no se habían percatado de su cambio ni siquiera por su llegada tardía a clases, en ese caso era muy bueno el ser antisocial con ellos. Y tal y como es su rutina, salió a comprarse un yogurt a las máquinas expendedoras del patio, sin poder evitar alguna que otra mirada curiosa de parte de algunos alumnos, mayormente de chicas quienes se preguntaban desde cuando había un chico de ese atractivo en su escuela, claro, decidió ignorar tales comentarios. _**¿Ese atractivo? ¿Qué atractivo?**_

Pudo conseguir libremente su yogurt, estaba sentado junto a la máquina expendedora mientras lo terminaba, recordando una y otra vez lo que había vivido en la mañana.

 **[En la mañana…]**

 _–"¡Ay por Dios! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!" –_ la mujer no salía de su asombro.

 _–"No lo sé… Ah...¡La comida que trajiste! ¿No tenía nada extraño?" –_ el chico estaba igual de confundido que su madre.

 _–"Claro que no, nunca te compraría algo que fuese extraño. Además ¿cómo supones que la comida tailandesa te cambie así?" –_ pronto la mujer se calmó, ella podía mostrar una muy buena actitud frente a los problemas, tenía una personalidad calmada.

 _–"Bueno, nunca me ha gustado mucho… pero... entonces, no se me ocurre que otra cosa pudo hacerme así…" –_ se sentía frustrado, aunque no tanto como cuando sus compañeros de Kitagawa Daiichi lo rechazaron _– "¿Se ve muy mal?" –_ eso era muy extraño, y no quería ser molestado por estar así.

 _– "No, no se ve mal. De hecho te queda bien, al fin podre disfrutar lo que es tener una hija~" –_ su madre sonrió.

 _– "¡MAMÁ!" –_ esos momentos no eran para reírse.

 _–"Ok, lo siento. Pero ya que no se ve que podamos hacer algo al respecto, o al menos no aún, puedes acostumbrarte a estar así. Yo ya me acostumbre" –_ volvió a sonreír, su madre era muy optimista, demasiado a veces.

 _–"…" –_ soltando un suspiro en señal de resignación, no tuvo más que continuar preparándose para la escuela. Su mamá era muy optimista y muy buena gente pero no dejaría que faltara a la escuela si no era por una grave enfermedad.

 **[De regreso al presente…]**

 _–"¡Kaa..geeyama!" –_ la voz chillona que casi siempre lo sacaba de sus cabales, ahora lo saco de sus pensamientos. _**¿Por qué ahora?**_ )No pensaba responder estaba más que consciente que su voz no era tan grave como normalmente lo era. _– "¡Oye! ¿Por qué faltaste a la práctica de la mañana?" –_ Kageyama miraba hacia el piso, tampoco quería levantar su rostro, tenía la sensación que solo le bastaría una mirada a Hinata para darse cuenta. _– "¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Estás enojado, o dormido? ¡Oye! ¡Kageyama!..." –_ el enano resultaba muy molestoso cuando se lo proponía.

 _– "No estoy dormido ni enojado…" –_ finalmente contesto tratando de fingir la voz más grave que podía. El pelinaranja se inclino sobre sus rodillas para observar mejor a su compañero.

 _–"Ah… ¿Estás enfermo o algo así? Tu voz suena extraña…" –_ el menor no dejaba de mover su cabeza buscando algún ángulo desde donde pudiera ver mejor el rostro de Kageyama.

 _–"A-algo así…" –_ su voz fingida no servía de mucho.

 _–"Ya veo… ¿Te sientes muy mal? Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, o ¿quieres ir al baño?" –_ el amable pelinaranja estaba muy preocupado por su amigo que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, según su experiencia eso le indicaba que le dolía el estómago, y como buen compañero de equipo lo atendería de la mejor manera que supiera.

 _–"No, estoy bien…" –_ no dejando muy convencido a Hinata, este quiso levantar por el brazo a Kageyama.

 _–"¡Vamos! Necesitas que la enfermera te vea, no te ves muy bien…" –_ decía a la vez que jalaba lo más que podía a su amigo. El otro no queriendo pararse, dejo caer todo su peso para que no pudiera moverlo demasiado el menor. _– "Agh… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terco?... D-debes ir a que t-te vean… L-levantate… ¡Vamos estúpido Kageyama!" –_ y con eso termino la paciencia del más alto, que luchaba lo más que podía por no hablar ni dejar que el otro lo viera.

 _– "¡¿A quién le dijiste estúpido?! ¡Hinata idiota!" –_ arrebato su brazo del agarre del menor del enojo _**Demonios…**_ pensó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ahora Hinata lo veía directamente a los ojos.

 _–"T-te ves extraño Kageyama… y también te escuchas extraño…" –_ soltó el chico al observar asombrado de pies a cabeza a su compañero. El otro no pudo moverse aunque su cabeza le decía que huir de ahí era lo más sabio. _– "Acaso… ¡ERES UNA CHICA!" –_ gritó sobresaltado señalando al mayor.

 _–"N-…yo…q-…" –_ balbuceó Kageyama, no pudo formular palabra alguna. Hinata simplemente le dedicó una mirada de comprensión, cosa que no entendió el más alto.

 _–"No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie pero… debes de hacer algo con eso…" –_ le dijo señalando su pecho. _– "De alguna manera siento que perdí contra ti, otra vez…" –_ murmuró; el más grande seguía sin entender la extraña actitud comprensiva de su amigo, pero ¿su pecho?, ¿qué tenía su pecho?

 _–"¿Qué hay con mi pecho?" –_ pregunto sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto provocando que su amigo se sonrojara.

 _–"Pues…d-digamos que… l-lo t-tienes a-algo grande…" –_ respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 _–"¿Grande?" –_ la verdad no se había fijado mucho en ese pequeño detalle, pero debía reconocer que le quedaba algo apretado el sostén que le había prestado su madre. Volviendo su atención a Hinata, noto que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo, provocándole un cosquilleo en su estomago al reconocer el tipo de expresión que traía.

 _–"P-pero ¡no lo está demasiado!..." –_ dijo aclarando su garganta _– "Aunque más grande que como yo lo tenía, si esta…" –_ murmuró el chico.

 _–"¿Qué?" –_ el pelinegro no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien la última frase.

 _–"Nada" –_ le dedicó una sonrisa simpática. _– "Pero en verdad, si piensas seguir usando el uniforme masculino, deberías hacer algo para esconderlo, o ¿quieres tratar con el femenino?" –_ pregunto en tono burlón.

 _–"¿Qué?!" –_ espetó algo molesto de la sugerencia de Hinata _– "¿Por qué usaría el femenino?" –_ lo había tomado del cuello de su polera del enojo, el menor solo se encogió un poco.

 _–"N-no te alteres, s-solo decía…" –_ el mayor lo soltó, tal vez no fuese tan mala idea pensaba el chico así nadie pensaría que fuese él…solo tendría que encargarse del apellido _– "Le pediré consejos a una amiga ¿te parece? Ella puede saber que hacer…" –_ interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Hinata le sugirió algo que tampoco sonaba tan mal.

 _–"¿Y ella que puede saber?" –_ aún así no le convencía del todo.

 _–"Pues sabe más que nosotros, en definitiva…" –_ siguió sonriendo el más chico _– "Si no quieres que ella te vea, yo le preguntaré y te diré lo que me dijo" –_ empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, el pequeño se veía muy cómodo hablando del tema.

 _–"Humm… bien, pero no te atrevas a mencionarle algo de mí" –_ amenazó ya convencido.

 _–"Seguro, cuenta conmigo" –_ le hizo una seña de confianza con su mano.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 _ **Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Hinata… dijo que me ayudaría, pero esto no es ayudar o ¿sí?**_ Llevaba más de dos horas contemplando la ropa que le había conseguido la carnada de Karasuno con ayuda de su amiga. Después de su increíble victoria al no ser descubiertos por los demás miembros de Karasuno ambos habían quedado de verse en una hora más en la plaza comercial para conseguir lo que una chica necesitaba, después de muchos sonrojos y conversaciones embarazosas había conseguido hacer una lista de lo que necesitaría hasta que su condición cambiara. Tal vez no le molestaba tanto la ropa que Hinata le había traído, tal vez le molestaba más la sensación que tenía de que Hinata parecía disfrutar verlo así. Dio nuevamente otro vistazo a la ropa que estaba en su cama... _**¿No es algo corta?... Agh… ¿desde cuándo me importa lo que traiga puesto?!…**_ finalmente razono el chico, tomando bruscamente la ropa para cambiarse.

 **.**

 **.**

Típico de Hinata, estaba tarde. Casi serían los 45 minutos desde que Kageyama había llegado al lugar acordado. _**¿Cómo pueden las chicas estar cómodas con estas cosas?**_ no podía más que pensar en eso al ver su reflejo una y otra vez en el vidrio del local donde habían quedado de verse; su atuendo consistía en unos _shorts_ de mezclilla, una playera holgada color negro, una sudadera con gorro color azul y unos tenis de bota también de color azul. Debía aceptar que la amiga de Hinata tenía buen gusto en la ropa, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo cortos que estaban los _shorts_. _**Ahora me parezco a mis compañeras de clase...**_

 _ **Ese idiota… ¿cuánto más piensa tardar?...**_ Seguía pasando el tiempo y no había señales de Hinata. Seguramente se había quedado dormido, era domingo; o estaba en el baño, era común que se enfermara del estómago. Sea cual fuere la causa de su enorme retraso, Kageyama no iba a esperarlo todo el día, o al menos no en el mismo lugar, sus piernas empezaban a entumirse de quedarse parado en un solo lugar. Decidió caminar por los alrededores hasta que viera a su enano amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _–"¿Por qué eres tan malo Iwa-chan? Solo tenemos que ir hasta ahí para comprarlas, no es muy lejos" –_ el joven de cabello color chocolate le resultaba muy molesto a su amigo, quien estaba reposando en una banca del centro de la plaza comercial. _– "Vamos~" –_ volvió a suplicar el chico.

 _–"Si tanto quieres ir, ve tú solo. Ya te acompañe a trotar en la mañana, ahora quiero descansar" –_ espeto Iwaizumi, acomodándose en la banca mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

 _–"Eres muy malo Iwa-chan, es por eso que las chicas no te quieren" –_ alcanzo a decir antes de recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago por su amigo, provocándole un chillido de dolor.

 _–"¡Cállate estúpido Oikawa! Las chicas no son molestas como tú, a ellas obviamente les diría que sí" –_ volvió a espetar al ver los pucheros que hacía su mejor amigo. _– "Ah, no se te olvide traerme una crepa de chocolate" –_ finalizó el chico antes de regresar a su relajación.

 _–"Hmph, ¿quién dijo que te compraría una?" –_ murmuró Oikawa dando media vuelta para ir por su antojo.

Y, como se esperaba de alguien como Oikawa, mientras se acercaba al local donde compraría las crepas, no había chica alguna que no se viera atraída por la sobresaliente apariencia del chico. Su físico era muy atractivo aunado a las veces que había salido en la televisión local, hacía que su fama todavía creciera más, captando la atención no solo de las adolescentes si no también la de las chicas un poco más maduras. Cada trayecto que hacía tenía sus paradas continuas, ya sea para que las chicas consiguieran su autógrafo, una foto o le dieran un regalo; debía reconocerse la gran paciencia que les mostraba a todas ellas.

Pero en esta ocasión, lo que más le importaba no era quedar bien con sus fans, él quería conseguir su deliciosa crepa que le venía rondando la mente desde que se había despertado en la mañana. Apuró lo más que pudo el tiempo que lo retuvieron las chicas, aunque el número de ellas no disminuía al contrario, parecía que aumentaba, entonces decidió tomar una ruta menos transitada.

Y vaya que era la menos transitada, casi no había gente caminando solo uno que otro niño con sus padres, unas cuantas parejas de ancianos y muy pocas personas que se veían como de su edad. _**Ahora, ¿para donde se supone que debo de ir para encontrar la tienda de crepas?**_ Se había desorientado un poco después de su escape. Miraba de un lado a otro para hallar una tienda que conociera e increíblemente, en la parte donde se encontraba jamás había estado. Entonces vio algo que captó de inmediato su atención.

Una chica que, para ser japonesa, era muy alta – o tal vez era mitad extranjera – iba caminando de lo más tranquila por la calle, volteando a ver cada tienda y local que estaba a lo largo del camino. Pero no solo capto su atención el hecho de que era muy alta, se podría decir que lo principal fueron sus piernas. _**¡Que par de piernas!~…**_ pensó de inmediato. Y como el buen conquistador de mujeres que era, se acerco a saludar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _–"Hola~" –_ escucho por detrás, esa voz que lo hacía sentir incómodo y muy tenso. _– "¿Eres de por aquí?" –_ al ver que – desafortunadamente – se dirigía a él, no tuvo más que voltear, para encontrarse con la cara que menos quería ver, más si ahora tenía esa apariencia.

 _–"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –_ típica respuesta brusca de Kageyama.

 _–"Ouch~ veo que no te agradan lo extraños, solo quería entablar una conversación contigo" –_ le sorprendió la respuesta de la chica, casi todas le hablaban lo más amigable que podían.

 _–"Yo no" –_ espeto antes de girar bruscamente para continuar caminando.

 _–"Heh~ vamos, no seas así. Solo estoy siendo amable, por cierto me llamo Oikawa Tooru" –_ continuo hablando el mayor al seguir caminando detrás de Tobio.

 _–"Ya sé quién eres" –_ era casi inevitable ignorar al armador de Aobajousai aun si esa era la intención.

 _–"¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?" –_ basado en su experiencia, si las personas lo conocían con más razón querían tener al menos una conversación con él, no había nadie que lo evitara de esa manera, ni siquiera Iwa-chan a pesar de sus continuas golpizas, solo conocía a una persona que podría llegar a tratarlo así…

 _–"Precisamente por eso, no quiero hablar contigo" –_ contesto el pelinegro, agradeciendo internamente que su _senpai_ de la escuela media no lo hubiera identificado, rezaba por que siguiera así y se alejara lo más pronto posible. Pero el mayor no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

 _–"Heh~ bueno, tal vez eso sea porque no me conoces bien del todo" –_ empezó a caminar junto a la _'chica'_ , llevando su mismo ritmo. Kageyama no respondió nada más, decidió seguir ignorándolo hasta que se alejara razonando que pasaría lo mismo que con un cachorro cuando te empieza a seguir, al final se cansaría y se iría, Gran error. _– "¿No piensas contestar?... y ¿si te comprara algo de comer lo aceptarías?" –_ sugirió sin olvidar su objetivo.

 **-Grrr…-** el sonido de su estómago se escuchó después de la pregunta. _**Pero que conveniente…**_ pensó Kageyama, no había desayunado, tal vez… _**¡No!**_ Si pensaba comprar algo de comer, sería solo él y nadie más, exceptuando al desaparecido de Hinata, que ahora sí, rogaba por su presencia. Su mente todavía seguiría controlando su cuerpo, no su estómago. _**Ni que fuera Hinata...**_

 _–"Oh~ vamos Tsundere-chan… no tiene nada de malo que me aceptes una invitación a comer crepas dulces" –_ _**¿Tsundere-chan?!... ¿Qué con eso?!**_ No tenía derecho a ponerle apodos, además _**¿Qué rayos es tsundere?!**_ Aunque, desde que había escuchado la palabra crepas, su estómago no dejaba de gruñir haciendo que su mente cediera poco a poco a imágenes de crepas dulces. _**Rayos…**_ En verdad lamentaba no haber desayunado correctamente.

 _–"Bien… solo por esta vez" –_ hablo finalmente. El hambre era muy poderosa.

 _–"¿Enserio?~ ¡Genial! Vamos entonces Tsundere-chan~" –_ Oikawa ya había tomado la mano de Kageyama antes que pudiese replicar algo.

 _–"No me llames Tsundere-chan" –_ murmuro el menor, captando la atención del joven de cabello chocolate.

 _–"Bien, pero debes decirme tu nombre" –_ le sonrió de forma coqueta, provocando escalofríos en la espalda del menor, el recibir el tipo de sonrisa que le dedicaba a las chicas, le producía un sentimiento desagradable.

 _–"K-…" –_ no sabía que responder, instintivamente iba a responder su verdadero nombre pero se detuvo antes de formular una palabra. No se había preparado para esto, más bien no estaba preparado para nada, nadie a excepción de Hinata sabía de su cambio.

 _–"¿K…?" –_ al no haber respuesta de la chica a la cual sujetaba su mano, le dedico una sonrisa más coqueta y simpática que la anterior _**En verdad debe ser o muy tímida o muy tsundere… Que linda~…**_ _– "Si no piensas responderme, seguiré llamándote Tsundere-chan" –_ provocarla o presionarla era buena idea en cabeza de Oikawa.

No hubo respuesta, Kageyama seguía repasando posibilidades de nombres y apellidos en su cabeza. Oikawa detuvo su marcha, la chica se veía muy distraída. _**En verdad es linda…**_ mientras el menor repasaba su mente, el joven atractivo se dedicaba a analizar el rostro de su acompañante, sin olvidar mirar de reojo una que otra vez sus largas y torneadas piernas _**Heh~**_ _**Tal vez practique algún deporte… pero… su cara… me recuerda a alguien…**_

 _–"Kageyama…" –_ su cabeza no daba para mucho, se rindió en la búsqueda de apellidos.

 _–"¿P-perdón?" –_ al escuchar ese nombre, su reacción fue soltar de inmediato la mano de la chica. _– "¿Te apellidas Kageyama?!" –_ no podía ser hermana de ese tipo, era como de su edad _**A menos que tuviese una melliza… no, no, no eso no es posible…**_ el mayor estaba muy confundido y algo alterado.

 _–"Mi nombre es Kageyama Kamiko **(*)** …" –_ fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. _– "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con que me llame Kageyama?" –_ esa podía ser una oportunidad de escapar de las garras de ese tipo, y al parecer estaba confirmado por la expresión de espanto y disgusto que cargaba el mayor.

 _–"N-no… es que, tienes el mismo apellido que mi kouhai de la escuela media…" –_ poco a poco su personalidad coqueta iba desapareciendo. Ahora era el menor quien disfrutaba la ocasión.

 _–"Hablas de Tobio" –_ el solo oír su nombre hizo que le saltara la vena en la frente.

 _–"Sí…" –_ balbuceo el mayor _– "Seguramente escuchaste de mí por él" –_ continuo Oikawa.

 _–"Sí" –_ asintió y al no ver ya la molesta fuerza de voluntad de su superior de cargar con él hasta el local de crepas, decidió irse. _– "Me retiro, adiós" –_ eso confundió al más alto.

 _–"¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?" –_ estaba claro que la chica era pariente de su inútilmente lindo _kouhai_ , pero nunca se imagino conocer a una chica que reaccionara así.

 _–"No se ve que te lleves bien con mi… s-sobrino…" –_ _**Tal vez hubiese sonado mejor primo**_ _ **...**_ pausó por un segundo antes de continuar _– "Entonces, creo que no sería de tu agrado convivir conmigo…" –_ desde cuando se había vuelto tan hablador en presencia de Oikawa, a lo mejor su cambio de sexo también había influido en su personalidad.

 _–"¿Quién te dijo que supusieras eso?" –_ el tono de Oikawa se había vuelto más serio, alertando al menor. _– "Tú no eres Tobio, no soy tan infantil como para actuar de esa manera. Te invite porque quería estar contigo, y eso no va a cambiar solo porque ahora sé cuál es tu nombre" –_ sonaba a guión de película romántica en mente de Kageyama, igual no respondió nada y se dejo llevar nuevamente por el mayor. En definitiva algo estaba mal con él.

 _–"Por cierto, ¿sobrino? ¿No estás algo joven para ser tía de él?" –_ el trayecto no sería silencioso, debía haber una conversación.

 _–"Soy… la hermana más chica de su padre…" –_ respondió.

 _–"Ya veo… ¿puedo llamarte Kamiko-chan?~" –_ los flirteos no acabarían.

 _–"No" –_ espeto molesto.

 _–"Hahaha~ no se nota que eres familiar de Tobio" –_ río Oikawa enojando más al menor, quien solo soltó un fuerte suspiro que parecía más bufido. La chica era interesante, y no solo por sus atractivas piernas, su personalidad era única a ojos del más grande.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 _–"Gracias" –_ era momento de despedirse.( _ **¡Gracias a Dios!**_ pensó Kageyama. Quien no pudo disfrutar como debía su crepa dulce, el solo tener la presencia de Oikawa al lado era muy incómodo, más si tenía que pensar en respuestas a sus estúpidas y embarazosas preguntas.

 _–"Gracias a ti Kami-chan por acompañarme, disfrute mucho tu compañía. Espero y podamos vernos otra vez" –_ Oikawa no se iría sin conseguir el número de la chica. _– "¿Puedes darme tu número de teléfono?" –_ pregunto directamente.

 _–"No tengo celular" –_ mintió, en parte.

 _–"Heh~ no puede ser. ¿Cómo me comunicare contigo?" –_ los pucheros caprichosos comenzaron _**¿Cómo tolera esto Iwaizumi?... A lo mejor por eso lo golpea a cada rato…**_ pensó al ver sus burdos intentos por comportarse tierno. **(N/A: Burdos para él, hay que reconocer que si fueran dirigidos hacia nosotros, nos estaríamos derritiendo…).**

 _–"Puedes comunicarte por el celular de Tobio" –_ era extraño hablar en tercera persona de sí mismo. No, lo extraño era que había cedido ante los pucheros de Oikawa.

Esa idea no le agradaba mucho al mayor, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por seguir comunicado con la chica. _**Supongo que le preguntare a Iwa-chan por el número de Tobio…**_ rezongó en su adentros. _– "Bien, entonces por favor quédate pendiente de mi llamada, nos vemos Kami-chan~" –_ y con eso el extraño encuentro con Oikawa finalizo.

Si había algún sentido en todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente, no creía que fuese a encontrarlo. De lo que si estaba seguro era que ahorcaría a Hinata cuando lo viera, era su culpa que terminara con Oikawa. Pero porque estaba tan enfadado de pasar tiempo con su superior, era más que claro que lo respetaba como oponente, tenía una increíble y atemorizante habilidad de sacar el máximo potencial de sus compañeros de equipo, a parte de su gran inteligencia y astucia. Podía aprender más de él si aprovechaba esa oportunidad. _**¿Desde cuando alabo tanto al tipo?...**_ Sería que estaba molesto porque no le trato tan despectivamente como siempre lo hace, o era porque después de todo, muy en su interior, deseaba ser tratado de buena manera por él, no solo que lo reconociera como un rival o un genio, sino como una persona normal e incluso un compañero en la misma batalla.

No, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Ya vería como se desharía del molesto Casanova, lo que más quería en ese momento era llegar a su casa para descansar, pasar el rato con Oikawa le había resultado muy agotador.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 _–"Eres un idiota" –._

 _–"Oh~ deberías de alabarme en vez de insultarme Iwa-chan, no todos los días encuentras a una linda y atractiva chica, alta, que sobresalga y que tenga bonitas piernas" –_ llevaba alardeando un buen rato de su asombroso descubrimiento.

 _–"Siempre dices que has encontrado a la mejor y única chica, y al final ella te bota" –_ le contesto su mejor amigo, el cual no tenía pelos en lengua cuando hablaba.

 _–"¡Eso es tabú! Te dije que no hablaras ni insinuaras nada de mis ex Iwa-chan" –_ reclama el más alto.

 _–"Como sea, eres un idiota porque al final no me trajiste nada para comer" –_ vuelve a golpearlo en el brazo, su enojo no se iría tan fácil si tenía hambre. _– "Necesito comer algo, vamos por unas hamburguesas" –_ se sobó el estómago el chico.

 _–"Vale… ¿quieres saber porque Kami-chan es tan interesante?" –_ la emoción aún no se le iba a Oikawa.

 _–"No" –_ respondió su amigo.

 _–"¿Eh?~ Tu deber como mejor amigo de la infancia es escucharme" –_ volvía a reclamar el mayor, y al no ver reacción de su amigo siguió hablando _– "La mejor parte es su nombre, se llama Kageyama Kamiko" –_ eso paró en seco a Iwaizumi, ya se había hecho una idea de lo que terminaría haciendo el imbécil e inmaduro de su amigo.

 _–"Kageyama, ¿huh?... Solo, no hagas nada estúpido…" –_ advirtió antes de continuar caminando.

 _–"Me ofendes Iwa-chan, yo nunca he hecho nada estúpid–…Auch!" –_ esta vez recibió un golpe en la nuca.

Lo que imaginaba Iwaizumi no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Oikawa y conociendo ese pequeñísimo detalle acerca de la chica, el motivo para acercarse a ella no era del todo puro, existía un motivo oculto que tarde o temprano se revelaría, él solo tenía que esperar. Ya vería cuál sería su papel a desempeñar, sea de buen amigo que apoyaba los intereses y desánimos de Tooru, o el buen amigo que le propinaba buenas palizas por ser un imbécil.

Mientras tanto en cabeza de Oikawa se formulaba un astuto plan para revelar algún secreto o debilidad del equipo de Karasuno o mejor aún de su inútilmente lindo _kouhai_. No hubiera pensado en una manera tan "fácil" – entre comillas por que la chica se parecía a Tobio – y cómoda de conseguir información, cómoda porque la chica que le serviría de informante era atractiva. _**Lindas piernas~…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Residencia Hinata…]**

 _–"Shouyo, ¿no ibas a salir a algún lado?" –_ la voz de la Sra. Hinata se escuchó desde la cocina.

 _–"No, ¿por qué?" –_ el pequeño cuervo se encontraba muy entretenido viendo las películas de su saga favorita.

 _–"Kageyama-kun acaba de enviarte un mensaje" –_ su madre era libre de checar el celular de Hinata, más si este lo olvidaba por todos lados.

 _ **(¿Kageyama?... ¿Por qu** **–...** **¡HAH!)**_ _– "¡Pásamelo!" –_ el chico recordó muy tarde el compromiso que había hecho con su compañero armador, tendría que arriesgarse a las terribles consecuencias de no cumplirle a Kageyama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Residencia Kageyama…]**

 _ **Ese imbécil… ¡¿por qué no contesta?!...**_ Iban más de 15 mensajes y Hinata no contestaba. _**¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!...**_ Necesitaba saber el porqué lo había dejado plantado, aparte de que necesitaba alguien con quien desahogar su frustración. Esto no le gustaba, para nada, estaba cambiando pero no como él pensaba que cambiaría; su nuevo género la causaba muchos problemas.

 **[Continuará…]**

* * *

 **(*)Nota: Kamiko significa "Niña superior"; lo escogí por que va de acorde con la personalidad y habilidad de Kageyama.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte y agradezco que lo lean.**

 **o(^u^)o**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola! Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto, gracias por su interés en la historia lo aprecio mucho. Y bueno, aquí esta la continuación de la historia, espero que no haya hecho muy impulsivo a Kageyama.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

 _ **Pensamientos**_

 _-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

.

.

 **[Instituto Karasuno…]**

 _–"Oigan, ¿no han visto algo extraño a Kageyama?" –_ pregunto repentinamente el vice-capitán del equipo.

 _–"¿Extraño? ¿De que manera?" –_ para el capitán todo estaba normal.

 _–"Bueno, es que… ya no he visto que le grite a Hinata, se porta de cierta manera normal, no habla mucho pero la parte de su personalidad de agredir verbalmente a Hinata, o el ser muy impulsivo, parece haber desaparecido…"–_ contesto Sugawara con una expresión preocupada.

 _–"Oh, entiendo a lo que te refieres" –_ hablo Azumane _–"De alguna manera se ha vuelto más tolerante, o incluso amable… creo" –_ río con nerviosismo, al recordar que la mirada agresiva del chico no había disminuido en nada.

 _–"Creo que ambos están exagerando las cosas" –_ dijo Daichi _–"Tal vez tengan razón, pero no creo que ese tipo de cambios sean malos, en vez de preocuparse deberían alegrarse por que Kageyama haya mejorado en su humor" –_ y solo eso basto para silenciar las preocupaciones de ambos chicos de tercero. Claro, entre comillas, porque Sugawara no dejaría pasar eso tan fácil, y menos con lo que había "presenciado" esa mañana.

.

.

 **[En la mañana (Instituto Karasuno)…]**

 _ **Vaya, vaya. Al parecer he llegado muy temprano…**_ El peliplata del equipo aún se sentía algo adormilado, pensaba que con el escándalo de sus demás compañeros de equipo, se despabilaría un poco más. Pero no había ningún ruido, grito o estruendo que hiciera obvia la presencia del cuarteto escandaloso. _**Esta demasiado silencioso…**_ Estaba por llegar a la puerta del cuarto del club donde se cambiaban, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un sonido algo perturbador lo detuvo.

 _–"¡Ahn...!" –_ un gemido procedente del cuarto, le hizo pararse en seco tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. Se quedo por unos segundos estático, antes de volver a poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

 _–"¡Estúpido Hinata!" –_ eran Hinata y Kageyama, aunque la voz de este último sonaba algo extraña _–"¡No puedo respirar!¡Deja de empujar!¡Hngh…!"–_ más quejidos se escucharon por parte de ambos.

 _–"¡Deja de moverte! Te dolerá más si te mueves demasiado… ngh…"–_ esa era la voz de Hinata. _**¿Qué rayos están haciendo esos dos?**_ La decisión correcta hubiera sido abrir la puerta para averiguarlo de una vez por todas, extrañamente eso no estaba en la mente de Suga, él simplemente se inclinó para pegar su oído a la puerta y escuchar mejor lo que estuviese pasando.

 _–"¡E-estúpido…!"–_ gemidos seguidos de jadeos se escuchaban haciendo que la creativa imagen que se estaba haciendo Sugawara de la situación, no fuera del todo agradable.

 _–"¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! ¡Tú fuiste el que lo pidió, ¿no?!" –_ Hinata sonaba algo alterado. **–SMACK-**

 _–"¡¿A quién crees que le hablas así, Hinata idiota?!" –_.

 _–"¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! Todavía que te estoy ayudando, yo no tengo la culpa de que lo tengas tan grande…¡Hiii!... ok, ok no diré nada más… s-solo n-no me mires así…"–_.

 _–"Más te vale… pero en verdad está muy apretado, cómo es posible tenerlo así de estrecho…Ngh!..." –_.

 _–"Ya te lo dije, es tu culpa por tenerlo tan grande…Hmph!... ¡Rayos! En verdad es complicado…"–_.

 _ **¿Complicado? ¿Grande? ¿Estrecho?...**_ El pobre chico de tercero no sabía que pensar, tenía muchas posibilidades en su imaginación y todas resultaban ser muy incómodas, no tenía la más mínima intención de abrir la puerta ni tampoco de separarse de ella a pesar de tener el rostro igual de rojo que una cereza.

 _–"¡Yo! Suga-san"–_ la voz del líbero de Karasuno lo sacó de golpe de sus imaginaciones.

 _–"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Está bien?" –_ el pelado del equipo acompañaba a Nishinoya.

 _–"S-sí, e-es que…"–_ no tenía palabras para explicar que espiaba a esos dos, y menos con las imágenes creativas que tenía en su mente. Cabe mencionar que el sonrojo provocado aún no lo abandonaba.

 _–"Oh no tienes por qué avergonzarte Suga-san, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera" –_ _**¿Eh?**_ el más bajo lo palmeó suavemente en la espalda _–"Cualquiera puede resbalar y caer no tiene por qué avergonzarse" –_.

 _–"Cierto, cierto. Noya-san lleva razón, vamos" –_ Tanaka apoyándolo le extendió una mano a Sugawara para que se levantara del suelo.

 _–"G-gracias…?"–_ tomo su mano para levantarse, resultaba bueno que hubieran malentendido la situación antes que a él se le hubiese ocurrido una excusa.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando al dúo asombroso de primer año, eso le provocó un respingo al pobre chico peliplateado, quien no pudo evitar recordar todas las fantasías que pudo imaginar, al ver las caras de esos dos quienes se veían muy relajados.

 _–"¡Buenos días Sugawara-san, Tanaka-san, Noya-san!" –_ saludó la carnada definitiva, con su energía al tope como siempre.

 _–"Buenos días" –_ saludo algo cortante Kageyama, tal y como era siempre.

.

.

 **-oooo-**

 **[De regreso al presente (Instituto Karasuno)…]**

 _–"¡Lo lamento Kageyama! Debo ayudarle al maestro con algunas cosas, practiquemos en el entrenamiento de la tarde" –_ el pequeño Hinata se disculpaba lo más delicadamente posible para no molestar más a su compañero. Al parecer, se había vuelto más sensible después de saber que tenía un gran busto. _**Rayos… No debes pensar en eso…**_

 _–"Hmm, está bien. Nos vemos en la práctica" –_ y con eso el más grande despidió a Shouyo, quien pegó una carrera de regreso a su aula.

Kageyama suspiró, en verdad se sentía algo incómodo tener el cuerpo de una chica y hacerlo parecer de chico _**Ese Hinata idiota... apretó demasiado la venda...**_ Llevaba cinco días con su nuevo sexo y ya se sentía resignado a aceptar la posibilidad de quedarse así por siempre. Su padre ya lo sabía, tampoco hizo un gran asunto de ello, aunque si se veía algo molesto, su padre prefería un hijo varón así que el trato que tenía para con él no cambio, pero si hablara de su madre… bueno, ella se lo había tomado demasiado bien, podía asegurar que ahora poseía un guardarropa femenino más grande que el que usaba siendo un chico. _**¿Dónde demonios encontraba tanta ropa para mujeres de mi talla?**_ Y es que, por increíble que parezca, su altura no disminuyo ni un milímetro, seguía siendo una persona de un metro ochenta. Algo malo para tratar de esconderse, con su altura destacaba demasiado.

Mientras divagaba de nuevo por sus pensamientos, de camino a la máquina expendedora, choco con un enorme ente que usaba lentes. Ambos mostraron expresiones de desagrado al notar con quien habían chocado, el rubio volteo los ojos y el azabache reafirmo más su ceño fruncido.

 _–"Lo siento" –_ respondió Kageyama antes de continuar su camino.

 _–"Heh~ el Rey se disculpa, ¿qué posee un simple plebeyo como yo para merecer tal gesto?" –_ y claro, Tsukishima respondió con uno de sus característicos comentarios.

Kageyama lo ignoró y siguió caminando, no tenía tiempo de escuchar las estupideces del tipo, llevaba un asunto más importante, o más bien inquietante, rondando en su mente. El rubio ni siquiera se inmuto al ver alejarse al azabache, solo mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria por su comentario.

.

.

 ** _Dijo que llamaría ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?..._** Casi todo de él le decía que estaba mal preocuparse por tan insignificante cosa, pero había una parte de él que le advertía que esa tardanza era por algo, que el maldito de su _senpai_ tenía algo planeado y no le agradaba la idea de lo que fuese a sacarle. De todas maneras era su culpa por haber cedido a aceptar comunicarse una segunda vez con Oikawa. Y cómo si el mismo Oikawa estuviese leyendo su mente en esos instantes, su celular timbró.

 _–"Oi, Kageyama. Tu celular está sonando" –_ aviso el enano pelinaranja, ambos chicos estaban terminando de cambiarse para entrar al gimnasio. Estaban solos, habían sido los primeros en llegar al cuarto del club.

 _–"Oh…"–_ al escuchar a su amigo, su corazón pego un pequeño, –y casi imperceptible– salto dentro de su pecho. Se dirigió a su mochila para contestar, sin darse cuenta que Hinata estaba ya fuera del cuarto, parado junto al barandal del pasillo.

 _–"Te veo en la cancha" –_ dijo antes de salir disparado hacia el gimnasio.

Dudoso de contestar, dejo timbrar unas dos veces más al celular antes de contestar.

 _–"Hola?" –_ saludo Kageyama.

 _-['¡Hola! ¿Eres Kami-chan, verdad?']-_ la conocida voz de su _senpai_ no dejaba de ser fastidiosa.

 _–"Sí" –_.

 _-['Uff… es un alivio, en verdad estaba preparado para tener una charla con Tobio…']-_ pausó por un momento _–['Como sea, dime Kami-chan ¿cómo te ha ido?... ¿Has estado esperando con ansias mi llamada?~']-_ el chico no dejaría de coquetear.

 _–"¿Q–…! ¡No!" –_ eso lo tomo desprevenido.

 _-['Jaja~ muy bien, supuse eso. Bueno, verás el objetivo de mi llamada era para poder invitarte a una cita, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptarías volver a encontrarte en persona conmigo?']-_ Era obvio que no, había tenido suficiente con estar con él ese domingo. _-['¡Espera! Antes de que seguramente te niegues, ¿podrías al menos considerarlo hasta hoy en la noche? Te llamaré de nuevo para saber tu respuesta']-_.

 _–"No. Mi respuesta es 'no'" –_.

 _-[Ou~… vamos~, dame una oportunidad. No te arrepentirás, al menos una cita, concédeme tener una cita contigo']-_ el chico no pararía de insistir, así como Kageyama no pararía de negarse. Par de necios que eran. _-['Vamos, o ¿tal vez quieras que vaya a recogerte a tu escuela? ¿Vas a la misma de Tobio, no?']-._

 _ **¿Cómo rayos sabía eso?!... Bueno, eso podía ser lo obvio pero, ¡NO!...**_ No pasaría la vergüenza de tener a Oikawa esperándolo en la puerta de la escuela, el tipo llamaba demasiado la atención. Entonces, así de rápido como iniciaron sus insistencias, así de rápido terminaron.

 _–"Bien, pero solo una y nada más" –_ bufo resignado el armador.

 _-['Yay!~ Kami-chan eres la mejor, entonces nos vemos el viernes a las 4.30, ese día se cancelara la practica con el club y podremos divertirnos']-_ Kageyama se sentía ansioso y frustrado, una vez más había cedido ante las insistencias del tipo y ahora tendría que volver a estar con él, peor aún si se consideraba como una cita. _-['Bueno, me despido Kami-chan, tengo club así que… ¡Nos vemos el viernes!~']-_ esa última frase fue pronunciada por el mayor con un tono más grave y provocativo, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda a Tobio.

.

.

 _–"Ahorita regreso Tsukki" –_ la voz de Yamaguchi se escuchó cerca del cuarto del club, dejando a su indiferente amigo frente a la puerta. El rubio ingreso al cuarto encontrándose con una extraña escena. **_¿Kageyama?..._** Frente a él se encontraba el famoso Rey de la Cancha, con un vendaje que ocultaba su busto. **_Espera… ¿Rey?..._** La persona que estaba viendo era Kageyama, o al menos así parecía, pero poseía el cuerpo del sexo femenino.

 _–"¿Quién eres tú?"–_ pregunto por instinto al no encontrarle sentido a lo que veía.

 _–"Hah?!... ¿Cómo que quién? Soy Kageyama…"–_ contesto con una mueca de fastidio.

 _–"Bueno hasta donde yo sabía, Kageyama Tobio era un Rey, no una Reina" –_ contesto con su típico tono molesto.

 _ **¿Reina?**_ Esa respuesta había descolocado al armador, tardo algo en darse cuenta que su torso estaba semi-desnudo. Había olvidado que terminaba de cambiarse cuando recibió la llamada de Oikawa, la polera era lo único que le faltaba en ponerse. _**¡¿H…q…!**_ Rápidamente alcanzo su polera y se la puso, se le habían subido los colores al darse cuenta de su problemática. Esto –por supuesto– no paso desapercibido por el más alto, al ver el rostro sonrojado y desesperado del chico sintió como si un interruptor dentro de él se hubiese activado.

 _–"Ni se te ocurra mencionarle de esto a alguien" –_ amenazo el azabache, ya recuperada su compostura.

 _–"Lo siento, no puedo prometer nada" –_ una vez más, su mala personalidad se daba a relucir.

 _–"Es enserio, no hables de esto a nadie o sino…"–_ la voz de Kageyama, a pesar de tener un tono más agudo, se escuchaba lo suficientemente seria como para ser comparada a la de Daichi cuando se enojaba. Claro, eso no amedrentaría al mayor.

 _–"O si no ¿qué?"–_ el menor se quedo en silencio, Tsukishima sonrió victorioso _–"¿Piensas hacer algo contra mí?... No, disculpa, deja reformular… ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí?" –_ el rubio no era de las personas que buscaba pelea, ni tampoco era alguien prepotente, pero en esta única ocasión, la parte de molesta de él florecía con todo.

 **-BAM-**

En menos de un segundo Kageyama había aprisionado al más alto contra la puerta, su frustación, ansiedad, desesperación y enojo que llevaba acumulados explotaron con las fastidiosas respuestas de Tsukishima. Esta vez, no solo había tomado al rubio por el uniforme, lo había tomado directamente por el cuello, espantando y alertando al más grande.

 _–"¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO NO PUEDES COMPORTARTE COMO UNA BUENA PERSONA, AL MENOS UNA VEZ?!" –_ la expresión en la cara de Kageyama era atemorizante _–"¡Solo te estoy pidiendo una maldita cosa, no es como si disfrutara estar así! ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas!" –_ había silenciado a Tsukishima, esa reacción no se la esperaba. _–"Por favor, solo te estoy pidiendo eso…"–_ el tono agresivo comenzó a disminuir, al igual que el agarre de su mano, dejando respirar más tranquilamente al rubio. Hasta que finalmente lo dejo ir, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. Kageyama había agachado la cabeza mientras intentaba calmarse, el rubio lo miraba estupefacto, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, ver así a Kageyama lo había asustado lo suficiente.

 _–"Solo por esta vez" –_ finalmente hablo Tsukishima. Kageyama soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo por la tensión del ambiente.

 _–"Gracias" –_ contesto más relajado, haciendo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. _–"Yo… debo ir a la cancha, Hinata está esperando…"–_ dijo antes de retirarse.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?...**_ pensaron ambos chicos a la vez, después de no estar en presencia del otro. Kageyama no estaba del todo seguro en pensar que Tsukishima pudiera cumplir con su palabra, aunque no es como si tuviera alternativa. Eso no le agradaba, detestaba tener las cosas fuera de su control. Para él, si no tenía control casi absoluto de la situación era muy probable que todo saliera mal, en especial para su persona. Eso era lo que más le desesperaba de su situación, si antes no podía tener control sobre muchas cosas ahora había muchas más en las que no podía tener influencia, pero ellas sobre él sí.

En el caso de Tsukishima, parte de su mente le decía que lo que había pasado era real: había enfrentado a un Kageyama convertido en mujer, que lo había acorralado –e incluso asustado, (eso no lo aceptaría) –, y que al final había accedido a ayudarlo. La otra parte le indicaba que eso era un mal sueño, no había dormido suficiente en esos días y ahora alucinaba. Al final, termino por convencerse que todo era real al observar más detenidamente a Kageyama durante la práctica. Tenía sus ademanes, gestos y actitud normal, pero su voz, su forma de caminar, y su composición física eran las de una mujer. La cuestión sería _**¿Cómo es posible que le haya podido pasar eso?...**_

.

.

 _–"Kageyama!" –_ el pequeño cuervo le llamaba _–"Mi amiga me dijo que había una solución para tu problema, pero que tendrías que esperar hasta el final de esta semana" –_ _**¿Solución? ¿Será verdad?...**_

 _–"¿Enserio existe una solución para esto?" –_ no quería esperanzarse demasiado.

 _–"Para todo existe una solución" –_ le respondió. Eso sonaba algo maduro como para que saliera de la boca de Hinata. _–"Solo que me dijo que para que puedas regresar a la normalidad, tendrías que ir a verla" –_ siempre había un pero, cabía la posibilidad de que solo hubiese mentido para ver en persona su extraña situación. Aunque algo le decía que podía ser verdad, no perdería nada por intentarlo, _ **No podía ocurrir algo peor ¿verdad?**_

 _–"Bien… confiaré en ti, dile a tu amiga que iré a verla el domingo" –_ contesto dudoso.

 _–"¡Genial! ¡Le diré cuando llegue a casa!" –_ saltó el pequeño emocionado _–"Ya verás que todo se compondrá" –_ Eso quería creer el azabache.

 _–"¡Kageyama! ¡Hinata! Terminen rápido, tenemos que cerrar el gimnasio" –_ grito el capitán, que ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta junto a todos los demás.

 _–"¡Osu!" –_ contestaron al unísono.

 _–"Por cierto Hinata, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amiga?" –._

 _–"Kei. Se llama Kei" –_ sonrió el menor. Kageyama pudo jurar que dentro de esa sonrisa "inocente" de Hinata, se podía leer algo más.

.

.

 _–"Oye Tsukki, ¿te encuentras bien?" –_ el pecoso se había percatado que su amigo había estado divagando durante la práctica, cosa extraña en alguien como él.

 _–"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" –_ respondió serio como siempre el rubio.

 _–"Es que… estuviste algo distraído durante la práctica…"–_ Yamaguchi también se había dado cuenta que su amigo actuó raro desde que vio salir a Kageyama salir del cuarto del club, esperaba que no hubiese sido una pelea o algo así. No se quedaría con la duda, así que continuo hablando _–"¿Paso algo entre Kageyama y tú?" –_. El rubio detuvo su andar por unos segundos, no respondió y eso hizo que el pobre Yamaguchi se encogiera entre sus hombros, deseaba no haber hecho enojar a su amigo.

 _–"No paso nada" –_ contesto lo más normal posible, para no reflejar su molestia, a la vez que continuaba caminando; no deseaba seguir lidiando con preguntas relacionadas al tema así que se puso sus audífonos. Tadashi lo entendió y no insistió más, aunque ahora tenía más razones para creer que algo había sucedido entre el azabache y Tsukishima.

Durante el camino de regreso a su hogar, el rubio no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en el cuarto del club. Todavía podía sentir la mano de Kageyama presionando su traquea impidiéndole respirar correctamente, y veía claramente el rostro fúrico que le había mostrado. Las manos le sudaban, no sabía si era por miedo, nerviosismo o frustración de no poder hacer nada en el momento. Juraría que la única cosa que tal vez no olvidaría de ese suceso sería el rostro de Kageyama, el cambio abrupto de expresiones que tuvo en pocos instantes, primero su expresión normal característica de ser Kageyama Tobio, después la expresión de sonrojo al darse cuenta que no traía su polera puesta, la expresión de furia con la que lo había dejado sin palabras y finalmente la expresión relajada y de alivio que mostró cuando le agradeció. _**Supongo que le quedan mejor la expresión relajada y de sonrojo...**_ pensó el chico _**¿Q–...! ¡¿Qué demonios me importa que le queda o no?! Debo dejar de pensar en eso o lo idiota se me pegara...**_ chasqueo con la lengua mientras trataba de concentrarse en la música que escuchaba.

.

.

 **-oooo-**

 **[Residencia Kageyama…]**

 **-Brr…Brrr…-**

El celular llevaba varias veces vibrando. Kageyama no quería contestar, sabía quién le estaba llamando. Después de la charla telefónica que tuvo con su _senpai_ , había tenido la precaución de guardar el número, para identificarlo y no contestar. _**¿Cuántas veces van?... ¿Seis?... No, la sexta fue cuando baje a cenar y ya va una hora desde eso…**_ Vaya que Oikawa era insistente, empezaba a sentir un poco de pena por él. _**¡NO!**_ No, por supuesto que no, porque tendría que sentir eso por un enemigo. Mientras tanto iría a tomar una ducha, tal vez el agua le hiciese olvidar que tenía celular.

 **-Brr…Brrr…-**

El teléfono volvió a sonar, había dejado de hacerlo cuando salió del baño. Lo tomo para ver quién era, _**¿Un número desconocido?...**_ sintió algo de alivio al saber que no era Oikawa, pero quien podría ser, tal vez fuese alguien que se equivocó de número, así que contestó.

 _-['Disculpa, ¿habló con Kageyama Tobio?']-_ era la voz de una mujer, ¿qué asuntos quería una chica con él?

 _–"Sí, ¿por qué me buscas?" –_ preguntó directo.

 _-['¡Oh Por Dios! ¡En verdad tienes voz de chica!']-_ _**¡¿Q–…?!**_ ¿Cómo es que sabía de su cambio de género? Aunque, escuchando su voz era bastante obvio, pero aún así, nadie sabía de su cambio aparte de Hinata, el imbécil de Tsukishima y sus padres. Estaba por colgar, no quería hablar nada más. _-['¡Espera! No cuelgues, acabo de decir algo raro, lo siento. Aclararé tus dudas, si te preguntas si sé acerca de tu cambio, sí, lo sé pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie. Por cierto, soy Kei la amiga de Hinata, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora hehe~']-._

¿Amiga de Hinata? ¿Por qué rayos tenía su número de celular la amiga de Hinata? _**Ese idiota…**_ Seguramente en su 'gran amabilidad' se lo dio. ¿Ahora qué haría? Desconfiaba de la chica, ni siquiera la conocía en persona; según Hinata ella podía arreglar su cambio, no estaba muy seguro aunque podría darle una oportunidad ¿no?

 _-['Oyeeee~… ¿Sigues ahí Kageyama? Kageyaaaamaaa~…']-._

 _–"Sí" –_ respondió después de darse cuenta que estaba divagando demasiado.

 _-['Bien, Hinata me pidió que ayudara a su querido amigo, así que, cuéntame ¿en qué puede ayudarte esta servidora?~']-_ pregunto Kei en tono juguetón recordando la verdadera razón del porque ella era quien llamaba a Kageyama y no Shouyo.

 **[Continuara…]**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer. o(^u^)/**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, de nuevo muy tarde, lo lamento. Tuve unos cuantos bloqueos mentales así que no sabía bien que escribir, a parte de que he estado escribiendo otras historias, espero poder subirlas y que las puedan leer con gusto. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, vaya que animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos con las aclaraciones correspondientes a este capítulo. Para tener en cuenta en que lapso de tiempo ocurren estos sucesos, esta historia ocurre en los días anteriores de la semana de entrenamiento especial con Nekoma y Fukurodani, y la historia comienza, o más bien, el cambio de sexo de Kageyama ocurre un día jueves en la noche, amanece el viernes siendo mujer y es por eso que el fin de semana puede quedar con Hinata en la zona comercial. Los sucesos del capítulo anterior ocurren el día Lunes, - si aunque los lunes no tienen práctica en Aobajousai, la tuvieron por que el viernes descansarían -, así que esta parte de la historia se desarrolla el día Martes. Espero no haberlos revuelto con mi explicación, me parecía necesario aclarar el punto, pero claro si ustedes no lo ven así pueden ignorarla.**

 **Bien, disfruten de este -no tan corto- capítulo. Sus reviews, comentarios, criticas, etc serán bienvenidos y agradecidos.**

 _ **Pensamientos**_

Narración

 _"Diálogos"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _"¡KEI! ¡Tenemos dos grandes problemas!"_ , un Hinata Shouyo muy agitado había entrado al cuarto de la susodicha, quien tranquilamente disfrutaba de un trozo de tarta de zarzamora con queso.

 _"¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?"_ , cuestiono mientras saboreaba el bocado de tarta que apenas había probado.

 _"Uno tiene que ver con Kageyama- oh! ¿Eso es tarta de zarzamora con queso?~"_ , interrumpió el pelinaranja mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chica, y esta le indicaba que se sirviera lo que quisiera.

 _"¿Kageyama? ¿Qué paso con él?"_ , dijo incrédula, recordando la interesante conversación que había tenido con el joven el día anterior.

 _"Pueg… vedag…"_ , trato de formular el menor al masticar su bocado. _"El Gran Rey lo fue a buscar hoy a la escuela, después de la práctica"_ , continuo por fin sin nada que obstruyera su boca.

 _"Oh~, jaja vaya que es atrevido"_ , sonrió ladina la mayor, _"pero que hay con eso, no le veo nada extraño. Si el Gran Rey se encuentra con una chica atractiva como Kageyama, claro que coquetearía con ella"_ , continuo sin dejar de sonreír.

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ , Hinata casi escupe el trozo de tarta que estaba comiendo, _"¿Q-quieres decir que O-Oikawa sabe que K-Kageyama es una chica?!"_ , el pobre chico sentía que comenzaba a transpirar del espanto, si eso era cierto las cosas se complicarían y nada bueno saldría para él y su traviesa amiga.

 _"No, por lo que Kageyama me explico, Oikawa solo sabe que es una chica que está emparentada con él… creo que dijo que le había aclarado que ella era su tía, prima o algo así"_ , viendo que la expresión tensa de Hinata se relajaba decidió continuar, _"así que no tienes de que preocuparte, el Gran Rey solo cree que ella es familiar de Tobio, y nada más"_ , tomó otro gran bocado de tarta al finalizar.

 _"Hah…"_ , el menor soltó un suspiro de alivio, _"¡Espera!, ¿de eso estabas hablando con Kageyama el otro día?"_ , pregunto extrañado el pequeño cuervo.

 _"Básicamente, si. Le explique que necesitaba hacer un pequeño viaje para conseguir la cura a su situación, y como le ofrecí mi ayuda en lo que necesitara, comenzó a hacerme preguntas de que hacer en una cita, que vestir y al final me confesó que Oikawa lo había invitado a una cita…"_ , explico de lo más relajada la chica, como si no fuese algo raro, extraño o hasta imposible de que eso pasara en la vida real. En cambio, Hinata…

 _"¡¿QU-…?!"_ , esta vez Shouyo si escupió el trozo de tarta, Kei simplemente lo esquivo y le dio una servilleta para que se limpiase, _"¡Estas de broma?! ¡¿P-por qué el Gran Rey le pediría una cita a Kageyama?!"_ , nuevamente el chico se alteró al escuchar a su amiga.

 _"Ya dije que no te preocuparas, estoy segura que Kageyama sabe muy bien cómo arreglar su embrollo, ahora…"_ , pauso para aclarar su garganta, _"dime, ¿qué tal te fue con Kenma?"_ , pregunto no pudiendo suprimir su risa burlona.

 _"Gah…"_ , se quejo al escuchar aquello, _"Eso era el otro problema del que hablaba, creo que tenías razón con respecto a él…"_ , Hinata empezó a rascarse con desesperación su cabeza

 _"Ya veo, entonces a él no le afectaron las bombas de humo de la abuela, heh~…"_ , sonrió traviesa la chica mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano, _"tu amigo-ojos de gato es una persona algo particular, ¿verdad?... Bien, no queda de otra…"_ , la chica se levanto de su asiento, provocando que Shouyo la viese confuso, _"Vamos a viajar a Tokio para hacer una pequeña visita técnica a tu amigo…"_ , exclamo entusiasmada la joven.

 _"¿Qué?!"_ , grito Hinata, lo que menos quería era encontrarse frente a frente con Kenma, después de escuchar los extraños sueños de su rubio amigo, _"pero, ¿no tienes que conseguir lo necesario para la cura de Kageyama?"_ , pregunto algo afligido el chico.

 _"Nah, mentí sobre eso, solo quise darle un poco de tiempo para que se arreglara con el Casanova ese, ya sé cómo resolver su asunto... lo importante ahora es arreglar las cosas con Kenma, estoy segura que no quieres que el pobre chico quede perturbado con lo que pensó e hizo durante su pequeño campamento, ¿cierto?"_ , pregunto algo amenazadora la chica.

 _"No! ¡En definitiva, no quiero que recuerde! No quiero estar en una situación incómoda con él, y más si tenemos otro campamento de practica con ellos"_ , exclamo espantado el pelinaranja.

 _"Entonces está decidido, ¡este fin de semana iremos a Tokio!"_ , rió la mayor poniendo una pose de victoria.

 **-ooooo-**

 **Hace unos momentos…**

 _"Oi! Kageyama!"_ , llamó el enano de pelo naranja.

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ , contesto brusco el más alto.

 _"Entonces, ¿te sirvió charlar con mi amiga?"_ , pregunto curioso Hinata, con un destello de emoción brillando en sus pupilas. Kageyama ya se había acostumbrado a sus extrañas expresiones, que implicaban que el enano sabía más de lo que aparentaba, aunque al final llego a la conclusión de estar algo paranoico. **_Si claro, como si Hinata fuese a saber de esto, si ni siquiera puede responder rápido a cuanto es 2+2…_**

 _"Si, fue sorprendentemente útil y relajante"_ , admitió el joven armador, _"tienes una amiga algo extraña, pero buena"_ , al escucharle decir aquello, una hermosa sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Shouyo, lo cual Kageyama decidió ignorarlo.

 _"¡Eso es bueno! Me alegro por ti…"_ , dijo alegre el más chico cerrando su casillero del club, _"¿terminaste ya?, podemos comprar nikuman de regreso casa si quieres"_, continuo Hinata al avanzar hacia la salida del club.

 _"¡Oigan chicos! No se olviden de descansar bien en estos días, recuerden que está muy cerca la semana de practica con Nekoma y Fukurodani"_ , se escuchó la voz de Daichi al fondo del cuarto del club, cuando ambos –Hinata y Kageyama- habían dado el primer paso fuera de la habitación.

 _"Osu!"_ , gritaron al unísono antes de partir.

 _"Su relación en verdad parece haber mejorado mucho, ¿no es cierto?"_ , pregunto Asahi al verlos partir.

 _"Eso es bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de estarlos separando a cada rato que se pelean o discuten"_ , contesto el capitán casi terminando de cambiarse.

 _"Jaja, supongo que tienes razón"_ , le siguió Suga. Al parecer se había dado por vencido en buscar el porqué Kageyama actuaba diferente, decidió pensar en que su joven _kohai_ había madurado un poco, y decidió ser feliz por su cambio.

Tsukishima escucho atentamente a lo que sus superiores comentaban, sonriendo para sí al saber que ninguno de los presentes aparte de él sabían el por qué el Rey egoísta y mandón se había vuelto una persona más sumisa. Claro, según él esa sonrisa no se debía a que sintiera simpatía alguna por el armador, simplemente que le parecía ridículo y divertido el cambio de personalidad que sufría por poseer ahora el sexo contrario. **_Si, es solo eso, no es como si me importara de alguna manera lo que le pase a ese tipo…_** afirmaba en sus adentros.

Al ver que Yamaguchi había terminado de arreglarse, ambos fueron los siguientes en despedirse y partir de regreso a sus hogares.

.

.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal de la escuela, Hinata y Kageyama escuchaban sonidos como gritos procedentes de mujeres que aumentaban en volumen y cantidad. No parecían ser gritos de horror o espanto, como si algo malo estuviese pasando, eran más bien de emoción. Ambos chicos se detuvieron unos segundos para intercambiar una mirada de confusión, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba la causa de aquel escándalo. Por alguna extraña razón sobrenatural, Kageyama sintió escalofríos al irse acercando más y más a la puerta.

Se había formado una multitud algo grande de colegialas, todas soltando gritos de emoción. "Kyaa!'s" y "Gyaa's!" resonaban por doquier. Hinata alzó una ceja al no comprender por qué tantas chicas bloqueaban la única salida; Kageyama ya se había dado una idea de la causa, o más bien del causante de aquella conmoción.

 _"¡Kamiko-chan~!"_ , un atractivo joven de cabello chocolate había alzado la voz para saludar a su objeto actual de flirteo.

 ** _¿Kamiko-chan?..._** pensó Hinata al escuchar aquel saludo del Gran Rey, aunque más importante era su sorpresa de ver al capitán de Aobajousai en la entrada de Karasuno.

 _"Argh…"_ , Kageyama espetó un gruñido de molestia al ver a Oikawa frente a él.

 _"A mí también me da gusto verte, Kami-chan"_ , sonrió el capitán antes de comenzar a despedir al bulto de admiradoras con que siempre cargaba. Antes de que finalizara, el dúo de primero ya había reanudado su caminata, debido a que por fin tenían espacio por donde pasar. _"Ehh?! Kami-chan, ¿por qué te vas?"_ , cuestiono un angustiado Oikawa al ver que 'su chica' se iba.

 _"Por qué debo llegar a mi hogar, además quede de pasar a comprar unos nikuman con Hinata"_, dijo señalando al pelinaranja, quien seguía sin comprender aquella bizarra situación.

 _"Oh!"_ , exclamo dirigiéndole un mirada algo seria y espeluznante al enano, que al percatarse, se escondió detrás de Kageyama, _"bueno, no era mi intención interrumpir su cita"_ , siguió con el mismo tono serio.

 _"N-no, es u-una cita…"_ , trato de aclarar Shouyo al ver que la mirada siniestra del armador de Aobajousai no lo abandonaba.

 _"Tiene razón, no es una cita. Solo pasaríamos a comprarlos al finalizar la práctica"_ , afirmo el azabache, al mirar a su intimidado amigo.

 _"¿Es así?"_ , era él, o al decir eso Oikawa parecía estar más relajado o aliviado. _"Entonces, ¿puedo acompañarlos, cierto? Siento que de repente, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de comer nikuman"_, continuo el armador mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

 _"No, gracias. Solo seremos Hinata y yo"_ , cortó Kageyama y prosiguió con su camino, tomando a un más confuso Hinata de la mano para que lo siguiera. El pobre pelinaranja no entendía el por qué percibía un aura asesina del Gran Rey que iba dirigida a él, y que intensificaba al tener más contacto físico con el armador de su equipo.

 _"Oh, vamos~ no seas así Kami-chan"_ , las insistencias de Oikawa hacían su aparición nuevamente, _"pensaba que podía pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo antes de salir_ **juntos** _en_ **nuestra cita** _"_ , estas últimas palabras las resaltó con un tono algo extraño, obviamente queriendo que Hinata las escuchara. Para su mala suerte, Hinata estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos, encontrando una razón lo suficientemente lógica para él, como para entender la extraña presencia de Oikawa.

 _"No gracias, estoy bien así, esperando_ **sola** _hasta el viernes_ ", imitando el extraño tono de Oikawa, Kageyama le respondió sintiendo que una vena de enojo le saltaba por la frente al escuchar del estúpido acuerdo que había concertado con su ex _senpai_. Oikawa hizo un puchero.

 _"No es bueno que una señorita sea tan brusca y cortante~"_ , bromeo el mayor viendo la expresión de fastidio de la chica.

 ** _No será tal vez, porque no soy una chica…_** pensó de inmediato el azabache. Al no ver respuesta alguna a su broma, Oikawa decidió tomar medidas especiales. Tomó lo más rápido que pudo la mano de Kageyama y aferrándose a ella lo más fuerte posible, comenzó a correr dejando a un Hinata con la boca abierta.

 _"¡Lo siento Chibi-chan!, ¡Comerás nikuman con ella en otra ocasión!"_ , gritó despidiéndose de Shouyo.

 _"Oye Hinata"_ , un muchacho pecoso y de pelo oscuro se acerco al pequeño cuervo llamando su atención. _"¿Acaso no era ese Oikawa Tooru?"_ , pregunto con el mismo asombro que reflejaba el rostro de Hinata.

 _"A-ha"_ , asintió con la cabeza no pudiendo articular palabra alguna del _shock_. **_Esto va a ser un problema… debo decirle a Kei, antes que pase algo malo…_** fue lo único que pensó luego de dirigir su mirada a la dirección hacia donde Oikawa había corrido arrastrando a Kageyama con él.

Yamaguchi al no escuchar más palabras del enano, decidió dirigirse a su amigo que apenas lo había alcanzado debido a que el pecoso decidió apurar sus pasos para acercarse lo más pronto posible a la carnada definitiva del equipo.

 _"Oye, Tsukki, ¿por qué crees que Oikawa allá venido hasta acá y se haya llevado a Kageyama?"_ , preguntó al ver al serio de su amigo retirarse los audífonos de sus oídos.

 _"Quien sabe, y no creo que me interese"_ , espeto el rubio de lentes al ver a Hinata con el rostro fruncido. _"Y no creo que sea bueno que supieras, si no quedarías con la misma expresión idiota de Hinata"_ , señaló al enano, quien no había cambiado su expresión. Yamaguchi al verlo no pudo evitar reírse tratando de ocultar su simpática risilla con su mano.

 _"Hinata…"_ , volvió a llamar Yamaguchi, para despertar de su trance al pelinaranja, _"¿quieres que te acompañemos a casa?"_ , pregunto amable el pecoso, tratando de ignorar la mueca de disgusto por parte del de lentes.

 _"Ah… no, gracias Yamaguchi, es que me gustaría pasar a visitar a… a un amigo antes de ir a casa"_ , sonrió nervioso el menor, para posteriormente despedirse.

Al verlo alejarse rápidamente en su bicicleta, el pecoso quedo algo confundido, duró unos segundos con una ceja arriba preguntándose qué era lo que se traían aquellos dos. Y aunque no lo pareciese, Tsukishima también pensaba en lo que acaba de presenciar, en especial, lo relacionado al Rey de la cancha y Oikawa, por más que quisiera negarlo no podría desaparecer el sentimiento de incomodidad que tuvo al ver como el Casanova de tercer año se llevaba por la fuerza a Kageyama. **_Pero qué rayos estas pensando… podrá ser una mujer en el exterior pero en realidad sabes que es un hombre…_** trataba de convencerse, y de ignorar el bello par de piernas que pasearon por todo el gimnasio a la hora del entrenamiento, en especial al momento de hacer los estiramientos **-**.. ** _¡Suficiente! Estas divagando demasiado… no dejes que lo idiota se te pegue…_** pensó el rubio al momento que fruncía su ceño en señal de concentración, esto atrajo la atención de Yamaguchi, pero no pudo comentar nada al respecto ya que su mejor amigo volvió a auxiliarse de sus auriculares como distracción. Así ambos reanudaron su caminata hacia sus casas, en completo silencio, uno tranquilamente volteando en todas direcciones para admirar lo que las luces de las calles alcanzaban a iluminar del paisaje, mientras que el otro luchaba por que sus pensamientos no cayeran en un pozo profundo lleno de imágenes de rostros sonrojados, miradas asesinas y piernas sexys.

.

.

 _"¡OYE! ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me estas llevando?! ¡OYE!"_ , esas eran las únicas frases que Kageyama se la había pasado gritando desde que Oikawa lo arrastró por la mano, abandonando al enano de Hinata. Y por más que alzará la voz, el mayor seguía ignorándolo, lo cual lo había irritado lo suficiente como para tratar de ahorcarlo como casi lo hizo con el imbécil de Tsukishima.

En cambio Oikawa, llevaba una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Se sentía victorioso al alejar a la chica de lo que podía resultar una amenaza a sus planes, claro, muy pequeña comparada a quien era él: un Casanova experimentado de tercer año que hacía derretir los corazones de cualquier mujer que lo viera – exceptuando a Kamiko – pero aún así, como la chica había preferido al 'Chibi-chan' antes que a él, se vio obligado a actuar así.

 _"¡P#% OIKAWA! ¡Contesta, carajo!"_ , grito fúrico el azabache llegando casi al límite de su tolerancia. Oikawa se paró en seco, volteando a ver con sus ojos muy abiertos, asombrado y algo asustado de escuchar aquel lenguaje de la chica.

 _"¿Perdón? ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?"_ , fue lo único que contesto, sin poder quitar la expresión de _shock_ de su rostro.

 _"¡Cómo querías que te llamara, si primero me arrastras hasta aquí no queriendo soltar mi mano, y luego te la pasas ignorándome! ¿Huh?! ¡Dime, como se supone que reaccione?!"_ , su volumen de voz bajo, pero el azabache seguía igual de alterado.

 _"Ah, n-no lo sé… Pero supongo que hubiera sido mejor que fuese una manera menos agresiva, grosera y más femenina, ¿no crees?"_ , contesto el castaño tratando de calmar a la pobre chica.

 _"¡¿Por qué debería tratarte bien, si tú me traes como si fuese una muñeca de trapo?! ¡Por cierto, devuélmeme mi brazo!"_ , espeto arrebatando su muñeca del agarre del más grande, quien seguía perplejo de la forma en que reaccionaba la chica. **_No_** ** _se nota que es familiar de Tobio…_**

 _"Okay, vamos a calmarnos ¿te parece?"_ , Oikawa empezaba a sudar frío por la situación en la que se había metido.

 _"¡Yo estoy calmada!"_ , bufó la chica.

 _"Bien, bien, eso veo…"_ , dijo sarcástico el joven, _"Lo lamento, ¿ok? Supongo que esas no fueron maneras de tratar las cosas…"_ continuo llevando una mano a su frente para masajearla un poco, el estrés poco a poco quería hacer su aparición.

 _"¡Supones?!"_ , Kageyama no mostraba señales de reducir su enojo.

 _"Ok, ok, ok… no supongo, esas no son maneras de tratar a una mujer"_ , reafirmo Oikawa, _"En verdad, lo siento mucho"_ , trato de hacer una leve pero notable reverencia para apoyar su disculpa, aquello en verdad sorprendió al menor. Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que una persona como Oikawa llegase a disculparse de esa manera con alguien, mucho menos tratándose de alguien con apellido Kageyama. El repentino y tremendo _shock_ le hizo olvidar la mayor parte de su enojo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Al levantar su cabeza, Oikawa se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba haciendo la chica, no comprendiendo la razón de esa expresión. _"Sabes, después de una disculpa, viene un: 'Oh sí, no te preocupes te perdono'"_ , aclaró un poco su garganta al ver que no había reacción de la petrificada muchacha.

 _"Eh-ah-… s-sí, e-está bien…"_ , tartamudeo Kageyama al regresar a sus sentidos. Claro, no olvidando lo irritado que había quedado por el trato brusco del mayor, _"Tal vez por eso tu novia rompió contigo…"_ , sin querer murmuró aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que Oikawa lo escuchara.

 _"¿Mi qué?"_ , cuestiono asombrado y algo molesto por el comentario. El azabache se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e instintivamente se tapo su boca con su mano derecha.

 _"N-no, yo no quería decir eso…"_ , dentro de sí estaba dándose de topes contra una pared, **_Demonios… cómo se me ocurre hablar de eso…_** _"Perdón, no fue intención mía ofenderte o algo parecido"_ , se disculpó rápidamente antes de que invocara la ira del capitán la cual podía ser muy siniestra hasta para él.

 _"Hmm…"_ , el castaño se lo pensó por un momento antes de contestarle, es cierto que había sido su culpa el que su novia haya cortado con él, aunque eso no le daba derecho a alguien de hablar de su vida privada, a menos que fuese Iwa-chan. Pero ignorando ese hecho decidió concentrarse en su nuevo descubrimiento, _"No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado… lo que me inquieta es ¿cómo supiste que tenía novia?"_ , pregunto curioso por la respuesta que le fuese a dar.

El mini-yo de su imaginación ya había perforado la pared de tanto cabezazo que se había dado, _**¡¿Cómo demonios no pensé en eso?!... Idiota!, Idiota!, Idiota!..**. _ No recordó que se había enterado de aquel asunto cuando había pedido consejo al armador experimentado de cómo dejar que Hinata pudiese dirigir a voluntad sus remates y gracias al pequeño sobrino de Oikawa, el pequeño detalle que había omitido era que su encuentro fue cuando todavía era de sexo masculino. **_Rayos…_**

Al no escuchar respuesta, Oikawa sonrió de la misma manera en que sonreía cuando había encontrado la debilidad del equipo contrario y sabía cómo quebrarlo en pedazos. Kageyama sentía que había cavado su propia tumba, no tenía absoluta idea de cómo explicarle nada, y no quería que se enterara que en realidad era Kageyama Tobio, su mundo se vendría abajo, con la retorcida personalidad que se cargaba el capitán y armador de Aobajousai sería capaz de cosas inimaginables.

 _"No seas tímida Kami-chan, será que tal vez…"_ , el azabache había quedado paralizado al observa la mirada de depredador del mayor, no pudo moverse aún viendo que este se acercaba lentamente invadiendo su espacio personal, _"No pensé que te interesara de tal manera que no pudieses evitar averiguar mis asuntos personales, dime ¿qué tipo de acosadora fanática eres?... ¿Quieres decir entonces que todo el acto de chica ruda y desinteresada en mí era solo una fachada para que me interesara en ti? No me esperaba esa jugada Kami-chan~"_ , el mini-yo de Kageyama se había freído.

El cuervo armador no podía creer lo narcisista que era el tipo como para pensar que todo giraba en torno a él, pensar que era una de esas locas fanáticas acosadoras. **_Suficiente, ya tuve suficiente…_** La expresión angustiada de Kageyama se había desvanecido mostrando una de total indiferencia. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho nada de lo que le dijo al castaño.

 _"Debo ir a casa, con permiso"_ , respondió cortante haciendo un lado a Oikawa para poder pasar.

 _"Eh?"_ , aquella reacción descolocó por completo al armador.

 _"Hasta luego, ah!-… y no te atrevas a volver a esperarme en la puerta de entrada"_ , se despidió Kageyama con un tono monótono muy poco característico de él.

 _"Ah?"_ , eso había dejado frío y muy confundido a Oikawa. **_¿Acaso me equivoqué en mi suposición?... No pude hacerlo… o, ¿sí?..._** El castaño no pudo moverse de su lugar hasta haber perdido de vista la figura de Kageyama alejándose.

 **-ooooooo-**

 _["¿Eres imbécil o te haces?"]_ , un fastidiado Iwaizumi cuestionaba a su idiota mejor amigo, detrás de la bocina de su celular.

 _"Iwa-chan~ ¿por qué eres tan malo? Deberías de consolar a tu pobre amigo que fue abandonado en medio de la calle"_ , Oikawa ya llevaba rato haciendo berrinche por lo que había pasado hacía rato en la tarde. Había llamado a Iwaizumi – como siempre – para contarle todo lo sucedido.

 _["Deberías estar agradecido de que ella no te golpeara… yo lo habría hecho"]_ , razonó muy quitado de la pena.

 _"Agh… pero… es que... ella es muy rara…"_ , confesó frustrado el armador, aceptando el hecho que esa no había sido su mejor manera de conquistar a una chica, _"Además, nunca supe el cómo consiguió la información de que tenía novia y que rompió conmigo"_ , dijo intentando cambiar el tema de sus fallidos intentos por coquetear con ella.

 _["Conociéndote, cualquiera supondría que siempre la chica es la que termina las cosas"]_ , le contesto sinceramente al estar consciente de la personalidad de Oikawa; a veces él tampoco entendía el cómo ni el por qué todavía seguían siendo amigos.

 _"Iwa-chan!~"_ , chillo el más alto.

 _["Solo discúlpate por ser el imbécil que siempre eres y ya… Solo que, discúlpate de una manera normal, ignorando tu parte narcisista"]_ , se escuchó un bostezo por parte de Iwaizumi, [ _"Y ya duérmete y deja de molestar…"]_ , finalizó colgando la llamada.

 ** _¿Y cómo se supone que me disculpe?…_** el chico se durmió pensando en varias formas de disculparse de manera apropiada y de evitar más el desagrado que seguramente ya tenía la chica contra él. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir su atención.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

 **Y aquí finaliza el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no comenten por qué.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **o(^u^)/**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, otra vez. Ya tengo listo el capítulo 4 para que lo disfruten y comenten si fue de su agrado o no.**

 **Ahora me gustaría responder a un review de _angelunar,_ que preguntaba si habría un cambio de género de Tsukishima, y debo decirte que sí, mi idea es hacer una historia para cada uno, para que así no se mezclaran ambos cambios en una misma, pero primero quise hacer la versión de Kageyama. Así que no te preocupes, el turno de Tsukishima vendrá después.**

 **Con este punto aclarado, les invito a que lean este capítulo y lo disfruten. Trataré de ser más constante en mis actualizaciones así que, esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo también.**

 _ **Pensamientos**_

Narración

 _"Diálogos"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Al día siguiente, Kageyama tuvo una mañana muy normal; realizó su rutina diaria: desayunó, se lavó sus dientes antes y después del desayuno, y posteriormente, se terminó de arreglar para partir hacia Karasuno. Por extraño que le pareciera, lo que había pasado el día anterior con el capitán de Aobajousai no le afectó de la manera en la que pensó, de hecho hasta sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiese quitado de encima. El descargar su enojo en el castaño le sirvió de algo, al menos ya no le preocupaba tanto el tener que lidiar con él. Seguía teniendo la idea de que si continuaba con el mal trato hacia Oikawa, este se fastidiaría y lo dejaría en paz. ¡Gran error!

Mientras transitaba su ruta normal a la escuela, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. El rostro de Oikawa fue el primero en cruzarse por su mente, aunque pronto desapareció al leer el nombre Hinata en su pantalla. Al abrir el mensaje, le llegó un sentimiento de inseguridad y pánico, Hinata se excusaba por no poder acompañarlo – como siempre – en su camino a la escuela. Kageyama esperaba no haber hecho enojar al pelinaranja al abandonarlo el día de ayer de manera abrupta por culpa de la molesta presencia de Oikawa. No se quedaría con la duda, así que le envió un mensaje a Shouyo preguntando por la causa de su ausencia, pero Hinata no respondió.

Por un momento, el azabache sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago, ahora estaba más seguro que antes que había hecho enfadar a su pequeño amigo. La ansiedad inundaba su pecho y estómago, ¿y si Hinata ya no quería hablarle?, ¿habrá pensado en que prefirió estar con Oikawa que con él?, ¿qué pasaría con él?, ¿a quién podría acudir si necesitaba consejo o ayuda con respecto a su cambio de sexo? Por más que pensaba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no quería perder la amistad que tanto le había costado desarrollar con Hinata, por culpa de una cosa tan trivial como Oikawa. Tan concentrado se hallaba en sus pensamientos fatídicos que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona que se aproximaba hacia él.

 _"Vaya, vaya. Mira quien está aquí"_ , aquel molesto tono de voz basto para distraer a Kageyama de sus pensamientos, _"Si no es nada menos que la nueva Reina de Karasuno"_ , aquello último le hizo saltar una vena de coraje al azabache.

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ , espetó al voltear a ver a un Tsukishima sonriendo.

 _"¿Yo? Nada, solo pensé en saludar a Su Majestad ya que pasaba por aquí"_ , la sonrisa burlona no se borraba del rostro del más grande.

 _"Pues, ya lo hiciste, así que… nos vemos en la práctica"_ , contestó serio y cortante el menor antes de reanudar su trayecto.

Al ver que a Kageyama no se le veían ni las ganas ni la intención de seguir conversando, el rubio se sintió algo molesto por ser ignorado pero no dijo nada más. Ambos chicos siguieron caminando uno detrás del otro, Tsukishima detrás de Kageyama, dejando una razonable distancia entre los dos.

Lamentablemente, por más que tratará de concentrarse en el asunto con Hinata, el azabache no podía hacerlo debido a su incapacidad de ignorar el sonido de las pisadas de Tsukishima detrás de él. Eso hacía que la irritación de Kageyama aumentara con cada paso que daba. El rubio por su parte, se había colocado nuevamente sus audífonos para poder disfrutar de su música, e ignorar la molestia que le había causado la actitud del armador, pero claro, eso no evitaba que los ojos del de lentes viajaran por todo el cuerpo de Kageyama, analizando cada detalle femenino que – en su mayoría – serían imperceptibles para quienes no se dieran el tiempo de observar detenidamente.

 _"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?!"_ , gritó el menor deteniendo por un momento la marcha del rubio.

 _"¿Qué?"_ , preguntó Tsukishima al retirarse los audífonos, es cierto que no era fan de escuchar la música a volúmenes altos pero debido a su concentración en el cuerpo esbelto de Kageyama no había captado muy bien lo que este le había gritado.

 _"Dije, ¿por qué me estas siguiendo?"_ , repitió al darse cuenta que el más alto se había detenido.

 _"No te estoy siguiendo, por si no te habías dado cuenta yo también tengo que asistir a la escuela, y normalmente tomó este camino en las mañanas"_ , mintió en parte el rubio, quien tomaba esa ruta en muy contadas veces, solo que había hecho una excepción ese día al enterarse que era la ruta diaria del azabache.

 _"Ah-… no había pensado en eso"_ , fue lo único que respondió al darse cuenta de su pregunta algo paranoica.

 _"Por cierto, ¿qué hacía el Gran Rey visitando a su discípulo?"_ , cuestionó al ver la oportunidad, Kageyama era quien había iniciado la conversación así que podía aprovechar la ocasión de preguntar lo que lo había estado molestando desde ayer en la tarde. Kageyama frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

 _"Eso no te incumbe"_ , respondió cortante, iniciando de nueva cuenta su caminar.

 _"¿Sería algo malo que supiera?"_ , volvió a cuestionar, _"¿incluso el enano se impresionó tanto que su rostro se deformó de la sorpresa?"_. Kageyama retrocedió un poco al escuchar que Tsukishima se refería a Hinata.

 _"N-no…"_ , pausó al sentir remordimiento nuevamente por abandonar al pequeño cuervo, _"Oikawa solo vino a fastidiar"_ , soltó un suspiro al decirlo.

 _"¿Eso significa que él también sabe de tu cambio de sexo?"_ , no lo admitiría pero mencionar aquello le hacía sentir extraño pensando que después de todo no era el único que sabía lo que pasaba con el armador de su equipo.

 _"Eh? No!, ¡Claro que no!, eso sería fatal para el equipo y para mí"_ , exclamó al sentir escalofríos subiendo por su espalda al pensar en lo que podría hacer Oikawa si llegaba esa información a sus manos. Eso hizo sentir aliviado al rubio. **_¿Aliviado? ¿Pero qu-…?!..._**

 _"Entonces ¿a qué te refieres con que vino a fastidiar?"_ , oficialmente eso se podía clasificar como un evento extraño, casi imposible de ver tal como lo era ver un UFO, Tsukishima mostrando interés en algo que no fuese fastidiarle la vida a Kageyama con sus comentarios despectivos y sarcásticos. Incluso para el mismo Tsukishima resultaba extraño el estar teniendo una conversación de más de dos líneas con el azabache.

 _"Bueno…"_ , interrumpió para pensarse una vez más el revelar más cosas a Tsukishima, **_Supongo que las cosas no podrían empeorar más, ¿o sí?..._** , _"Oikawa sabe que soy mujer, pero no sabe que antes era Kageyama Tobio, piensa que soy familiar de él…"_ , trató de explicar. Por un momento, el rubio se asombró de aquel comentario.

 _"Oh, vaya… y supongo que al ser una chica ha estado coqueteando contigo"_ , al oírle decir eso, el azabache soltó un bufido confirmando la suposición del más alto, _"¿quieres que te ayude a sacártelo de encima?"_ , eso sorprendió a ambos jugadores.

 ** _¿Ayuda?... Bueno, es obvio que necesito ayuda, pero… ¿qué rayos le pasa a Tsukishima? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Será el fin del mundo?..._** pensó Kageyama borrando su característico ceño fruncido para reemplazarlo con dos cejas arqueadas encima de dos ojos muy abiertos.

 ** _¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?! ¡¿Ayuda?! Si claro, ¿y como se supone haga eso?... ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Me estaré volviendo idiota?..._** pensó a la par Tsukishima, viendo la expresión atónita del más bajo.

 _"¿Y cómo se supone que me ayudes?"_ , preguntó incrédulo el azabache.

 _"Pues…"_ , Tsukishima debía aprender a pensar algo antes de decirlo. _['Que tal y finges ser novio de la chica']_ , una extraña voz dentro de la mente de Tsukishima hacía su aparición. _"¿Y si finjo estar saliendo contigo?"_ , soltó antes de siquiera analizar el porqué una voz diferente a la suya había aparecido. Hubo un silencio incómodo y demasiado largo para ambos, antes de escuchar respuesta alguna.

 _"Creo que sería mejor si olvi-…"_

 _"¡Lo haré!"_ , gritó Kageyama agachando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, queriendo escapar de la realidad de lo que había respondido.

 _"¿Qué?!"_ , el rubio no podía procesar muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar. _"¿E-estás seguro de eso?"_ , ignorando el raro sentimiento de felicidad que nacía desde su pecho, decidió concentrarse en su lado de la lógica y la razón.

 _"S-supongo q-que si…"_ , poco a poco abría sus ojos para mirar fijamente la expresión de total _shock_ del mayor, _"me facilitaría el deshacerme de Oikawa, además solo es una farsa no implica nada, así que e-esta b-bien"_ , en ese momento Kageyama tenía dos sentimientos mezclados revolviéndole el estómago, uno de repulsión por lo que tendría que hacer con el rubio, y otro de nerviosismo por lo que – precisamente – tendría que hacer con el rubio.

 _"Bien, s-si lo ves de esa manera, e-está bien…"_ , Tsukishima quería golpearse por las veces que estaba tartamudeando, le fastidiaba parecer adolescente enamorada confesándose a su amor platónico.

 _"S-sí"_ , le secundo el azabache. Nuevamente, un silencio incómodo les cayó a ambos, ninguno de los dos quería verse a los ojos. _"C-creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la escuela, o no llegaremos a tiempo al entrenamiento"_ , y tal como en la primera vez, Kageyama fue quien rompió aquel silencio.

 _"S-sí, tienes razón"_ , con eso ambos reanudaron su trayecto, permaneciendo en completo silencio hasta llegar al instituto.

.

.

 **-ooooo-**

.

.

 _"Oye, Kageyama!"_ , Hinata lo había distraído del trabajo que estaban haciendo en clase, _"¿por qué Tsukishima y tú llegaron al mismo tiempo a la práctica?"_ , el joven armador pegó un saltito al escuchar la pregunta.

 _"N-nos encontramos, por casualidad de camino aquí, y f-fue por eso"_ , trató de articular.

 _"¿Es así?"_ , suspiró aliviado el pequeño cuervo, _"Yo que pensé que intentarías reemplazarme con él, pero eso no sería posible ¿verdad? Tsukishima es un idiota que solo le gusta molestarte…"_ , explicó antes de seguir escribiendo en su cuaderno.

 _"Si, un idiota…"_ , apoyo el azabache. Sentía como una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente. **_¿Será buena idea decirle a Hinata sobre el acuerdo que tengo con Tsukishima?..._** Bien sabía que, a pesar de que Hinata es una persona muy abierta y comprensiva, el escuchar aquel asunto le caería como balde de agua fría, y tendría que sufrir un intenso interrogatorio del cómo llegó a ese punto. Esperar el momento adecuado para decirle, no dañaría a nadie, especialmente si se lo decía después de resolver el problema con Oikawa.

 _"Ah, se me olvidaba, perdón por no acompañarte de camino aquí, mi madre me envió a hacer unas compras antes de ir a la escuela, y no sabría si llegaría a tiempo"_ , aclaró el pelinaranja sin despegar su mirada de su libreta.

 _"No te preocupes, esta bien"_ , el cuervo armador se sentía aliviado de saber que Hinata no se viera afectado por lo que pasó ayer. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo – pero en otra clase – un rubio tenía un extraña y algo imposible lucha interna entre su yo interno y una voz que le resultaba muy molesta y que había aparecido desde su extraño acuerdo con Kageyama. Rezaba por qué no estuviese volviendo loco, porque ¿desde cuándo las personas cuerdas escuchan vocecillas intrusas en su mente que les dicen que hacer?

 _['Oh, vamos~ sabes que en verdad era eso lo que querías hacer']_ , le replico la voz.

 _"¡Cállate! Tú que puedes saber si no hace mucho que apareciste"_ , espetó el yo interior de Tsukishima.

 _["Heh~ créeme, sé más de lo que imaginas, aunque nunca pensé que tú le prestarías atención a alguien como Kageyama']_ , continuó molestando la voz.

 _"¿Es una pregunta retórica?"_ , pregunto el rubio, pensando en que esa voz no sería otra más que su conciencia o una derivada de ella.

 _['Oh no~, creo que estas malentendiendo, yo no formo parte de ti']_ , río la voz al ver la sorpresa del joven, _['Solo digamos que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, o darte un empujoncito cuando lo cobarde te salga']_.

 _"¿Qué?"_ , cuestionó incrédulo, _"Quieres decir entonces que eres alguien más, ¿otra persona que se metió a mi mente?..."_ , al escuchar la confirmación de la voz, se soltó a reír, _"Si claro… creo que si estoy perdiendo mi cordura"_ , suspiro después de reír.

 _['Hmm… puedes creer lo que quieras, pero si te pones a pensar en lo que le pasó a Kageyama esto que te estoy diciendo no puede ser tan imposible como piensas']_ , el rubio se detuvo a analizar aquel razonamiento.

 _"¿Quieres decir que tú sabes que fue lo que le pasó?"_ , su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio.

 _['Puede que sí, puede que no…']_ , la voz volvió a reírse molestando al chico, _['Aunque no serviría de mucho que te lo dijera a ti, ¿o sí? ¿Qué podrías hacer para ayudarlo?']_ , esto dejo frío a Tsukishima no había pensado en eso, ¿quién era él para meterse en los asuntos del azabache?, y aunque tuviera derecho ¿con que clase de poder contaba como para ayudarlo? El rubio se quedo callado, eso hizo sonreír a la voz. _['Veo que no habías pensado en eso… Bien, si quieres saber que pasó en realidad y como se puede resolver, ve a la zona comercial de la prefectura el viernes a las 4.30 de la tarde']_ , Tsukishima podría jurar que si esa voz tuviese rostro, estaría sonriendo de forma algo perturbadora.

 _"¿Por qué debería creerte?"_ , cuestionó el joven desconfiado.

 _['¿Por qué?... Eso se contesta muy sencillo…']_ , la voz hizo una pausa dramática que incómodo al rubio, _['Por qué yo fui quien cambió el sexo de Kageyama']_ , hubo absoluto silencio mientras Tsukishima procesaba la confesión de aquella voz.

 _"Tú… pero, ¿cómo…?..."_ , murmuró el joven, _"¡Oye! ¿Quién rayos eres, y por qué hiciste eso?!"_ , gritó en su interior.

 _['Nos veremos después Tsukishima Kei, espero que disfrutes tanto como yo lo que verás…']_ , ronroneo la voz al desvanecerse.

 _"¡OYE!"_ , su grito no alcanzo a captar la atención de la voz que había desaparecido.

 _"¡Tsukki!"_ , el llamado de su amigo lo hizo salir del trance. _"¿Te sientes bien? Te estuve llamando desde hacía un rato, pero no contestabas, solo te quedabas viendo paralizado tus apuntes"_ , explico con preocupación y angustia en su mirada.

 _"N-no, no es nada…"_ , y entendiendo que esa no sería una explicación lo suficientemente convincente para Yamaguchi, decidió inventarse una excusa algo creíble en él, _"Solo estaba pensando en cuál sería el nombre de la canción que escuche por la radio en la mañana, en mi hogar. Me había parecido conocida pero no recordaba muy bien del todo…"_. La expresión de Yamaguchi se relajo, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

 _"Bueno, supongo que me espanté de nada…por cierto, te estaba llamando para avisarte que el receso para el almuerzo ya comenzó"_ , dijo el pecoso al buscar entre sus cosas su caja de almuerzo.

 _"Oh, gracias…"_ , Tsukishima copió al menor buscando lo que su mamá le había mandado de alimento, _"Ah… Yamaguchi, espera un momento iré a comprar una bebida"_ , dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la máquina expendedora. Su amigo asintió para después soltar un "Itadakimasu" y comenzar a comer.

 ** _Tengo que decirle a Kageyama, tal vez él no sepa quién fue el culpable de su transformación…_** pensó el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba la única máquina expendedora usada por el armador de primer año.

.

.

 **-ooooo-**

.

.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de encontrar a Kageyama en la máquina expendedora y sus alrededores, Tsukishima no lo consiguió, no pudo coincidir con él en algún lugar. Tendría que esperar hasta la hora de práctica en la tarde, o a la hora de salida si es que se llegaban a presentar circunstancias que le hicieran imposible hablar con él. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que esperar hasta el término del entrenamiento para hablar con el armador.

 _"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_ , preguntó el rubio al terminar los estiramientos y antes de retirarse al cuarto del club. Eso sorprendió levemente a Kageyama.

 _"Seguro, le diré a Hinata que no me espere"_ , afirmó el chico para de inmediato dirigirse a su compañero de cabellera naranja.

Por su parte, Tsukishima le comento a Yamaguchi que por esta vez no se iría acompañado de él; el pecoso no protesto simplemente quedo algo confundido al igual que Hinata, pero siendo como son, pronto lo olvidaron al verse emparejados a la hora de irse a sus hogares. Ambos pensaron que acompañar de vez en cuando al otro no estaría tan mal.

Los primeros en irse fueron Hinata y Yamaguchi, seguidos de Kageyama y Tsukishima, lo hicieron de esta manera para no levantar demasiadas sospechas de alguno de sus superiores, quienes no parecieron prestar atención al intercambio de dúos de primero.

Yamaguchi y Hinata se dirigieron al estacionamiento de bicicletas, al parecer Hinata había ofrecido llevar al pecoso, a lo que este accedió solo que él sería quien manejaría, y sería Hinata quien se subiría a la parte trasera de la bicicleta. Tsukishima y Kageyama los vieron alejarse muy alegremente pensando en cómo es que ninguno de sus amigos mostraba esa expresión de alegría y relajación cuando estaban en su compañía.

 _"¿Qué era lo que querías hablar?"_ , Kageyama fue el primero en hablar.

 _"Pues, me preguntaba si tenías alguna idea de quién o que causo tu repentino cambio de cuerpo"_ , inició el rubio.

 _"Eh?... Creo que no, al principio pensé que había sido la comida tailandesa que mi madre compró, pero ella dijo que no tenía ningún sentido…"_ , explicó muy serio el armador.

 _"¿Comida tailandesa?"_ , preguntó Tsukishima al pensar que de verdad tenía un compañero idiota, _"Bueno, pero ignorando la comida tailandesa, ¿no pensaste en alguna otra posibilidad?"_ , eso hizo pensar por un momento a Kageyama antes de responder.

 _"Hmm… no, no he pensado mucho en eso, de cualquier manera ya tengo la solución"_ , eso último hizo voltear impactado al rubio. **_Eso no lo menciono 'la voz'…_**

 _"¿Cuál es esa solución?"_ , preguntó sintiéndose confundido e inseguro de confesar la conversación que había tenido con aquella voz.

 _"Supongo que es algo así como una pócima o brebaje, la chica solo dijo que necesitaba reunir los ingredientes correspondientes para crear la cura"_ , el rubio estaba prestando mucha atención a cada palabra que mencionaba el azabache, se detuvo en especial cuando le escucho decir "la chica" **_¿Será que aquella voz pertenecía a aquella chica?..._** razonó tomando en cuenta que no cualquier persona sabría solucionar problemas de ese tipo.

 _"¿La chica? ¿Cuál chica?"_ , alzó una ceja cuestionando al menor.

 _"Una amiga de Hinata, que hablo conmigo por teléfono"_ , respondió rápidamente sin dejar de ver hacia adelante.

 _"¿Una amiga de Hin-…"_

 _"¡Kami-chan~! Hola~"_ , el llamado de una voz masculina interrumpió la pregunta del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos chicos de primero parados frente al castaño supo responder a aquella escena que protagonizaba el capitán de Aobajousai, quien se hallaba en la puerta principal con ambos brazos extendidos, ofreciendo un enorme ramo de rosas como regalo a Kageyama.

 _"Yo… lamento lo que pasó ayer, no nos despedimos de una buena manera…y…"_ , pausó tratando de recordar las palabras que había ensayado de camino ahí, _"principalmente quería disculparme por haberte acusado de algo estúpido… ¿aceptarías mis disculpas?"_ , volvió a extender las rosas frente a Kageyama, haciéndolo a una distancia más próxima al azabache que la anterior.

 _"Y-y-yo…"_ , el pobre armador de primer año no encontraba las palabras para responderle, eso lo había dejado completamente desarmado de cualquier comentario o respuesta cortante y brusca que podría dirigirle al castaño. Sintió como calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo así como un tinte rojo pintaba sus mejillas y orejas. Tsukishima se percató de esto, pero al ver al azabache, se sintió hipnotizado al ver aquella peculiar y linda expresión.

 _"¿Puedo tomar tu expresión como un 'sí'?"_ , Oikawa cantó de forma provocativa, al ser él que más disfrutaba de ver el sonrojo de Kageyama.

 _['¿No piensas hacer nada?']_ , aquella voz volvió a resonar dentro de Tsukishima, despertándolo de su hipnosis.

 _"Lo siento, pero ella no puede aceptar tus disculpas"_ , aclaró el rubio captando la atención del castaño.

 _"Oh, y ¿tú eres?"_ , pregunto serio al dirigirse al más alto, a la vez que este sentía como su ceja temblaba de irritación.

 _"Soy su novio"_ , exclamó con firmeza haciendo que Kageyama volteara a verlo con ojos muy abiertos.

 _"¿Es eso cierto, Kami-chan?"_ , se podía escuchar un ligero tono de decepción en la pregunta de Oikawa.

 _"S-sí, él es mi novio"_ , Kageyama se sentía extrañamente culpable al responderle de esa manera al armador de Seijou, no pudo siquiera verlo a los ojos al hablar. Eso no paso desapercibido para el mayor.

 _"Bien… debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba…"_ , concluyo Oikawa todavía con el ramo de flores en sus manos, _"supongo que no puedo avanzar más contigo, ¿verdad?"_ , soltó un suspiro pesado antes de continuar, _"aún así, me gustaría que aceptaras las flores como disculpa, claro sin intención de ofender a tu novio"_ , volteó a ver a un muy serio Tsukishima, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Kageyama comprendió aquel gesto y acepto el ramo de las manos de Oikawa, el aroma de las rosas era exquisito.

 _"Si eso es todo lo que viniste a hacer, puedes retirarte"_ , añadió el rubio, irritando a Oikawa.

 _"No te preocupes, ya me retiro pero antes…"_ , dirigió su mirada a un muy avergonzado Kageyama que apenas si podía levantar su mirada para ver a su ex _senpai_ , _"Nuestra cita del viernes sigue en pie, ¿verdad?"_ , pregunto con la intención de hacer repelar a Tsukishima, cosa que logró.

 _"Sí…"_ , respondió con algo de confusión por la pregunta, pensando que cuando Oikawa supiera de la existencia de un novio, dejaría las cosas como están. El castaño sonrió maliciosamente, repelando aún más a Tsukishima.

 _"Entonces, nos vemos después novio de Kami-chan y, Kami-chan…"_ , disminuyendo la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Kageyama, acerco su rostro lo más cercano posible al oído de su _kouhai_ , para poder susurrar y que el rubio no escuchara, " _No creíste que me rendiría tan solo por saber de tu 'novio' ¿o sí?"_, ronroneo provocándole escalofríos en la espalda a Kageyama, encendiendo aún más su rostro de rojo. Con eso, Oikawa, se alejo para despedirse correctamente y dejar a la pareja de jugadores, inmóviles en la entrada de su instituto. Kageyama apretó con fuerza el ramo de flores que había recibido, la sensación del aliento caliente de Oikawa acariciando su oído y parte de su cuello permanecería por un buen tiempo.

Detrás de ellos, se hallaban dos chicos perplejos montados en una bicicleta, habían observado la escena completa de lejos, quedando completamente asombrados, confundidos y con la boca abierta.

 ** _[Continuará...]_**

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **o(^u^)/**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola! Tarde pero aquí estoy, traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste. Creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a la cita de Tobio, lo siento. Bueno cualquier comentario, review o crítica será bienvenida.**

 _ **Pensamientos**_

Narración

 _"Diálogo"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Confesiones y encuentros inesperados. Parte 1.**

 _"Espera… ¡¿Qué tú QUÉ?!"_ , el pequeño cuervo de Karasuno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su expresión de sorpresa era algo interesante de ver, claro ninguno de los presentes se percato de la expresión, todos estaban perplejos escuchando la confesión del chico frente a ellos, si es que podían llamarlo por ese género aún.

 _"¿Tsukki?!"_ , fue lo único que Yamaguchi alcanzó a formular mientras pasaba su mirada de Kageyama a su rubio amigo, una y otra vez.

Rememorando lo que había pasado el día anterior y lo que el pelinaranja y el pecoso habían presenciado; sus mentes lo registraron de esta manera: Kageyama y Tsukishima se fueron acompañados uno del otro y tuvieron el encuentro con El Gran Rey –Oikawa Tooru–, quien se aproximo a Kageyama con un ramo de rosas, Tsukishima ahuyentó al castaño quien decidió retirarse hasta otra oportunidad conveniente, y debido a la valentía, su actitud _cool_ y galantería del de lentes Kageyama quedó demasiado impactado y agradecido que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso último fue idea de Yamaguchi, claro Hinata sabía que no era verdad pero decidió seguirle el juego.

Y después de esta suposición llegamos a donde se encuentran ahorita, en un intenso interrogatorio contra Kageyama y Tsukishima, con el inesperado final de haber obtenido toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, –sorprendentemente–. Incluso Hinata esperaba que se inventara una excusa, algo tonta, pero al fin excusa.

 _"¡Lo que acabas de oír!"_ , tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando, el interrogatorio lo había irritado lo suficiente, _"¡Este tipo ofreció ayudarme al fingir ser mi novio frente a Oikawa, y yo acepté su ayuda!"_ , gritó exasperado.

 _"¡¿Tsukishima?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¿De todos los candidatos posibles escogiste a Tsukishima?! ¡Pero si es un idiota!"_ , replicó Hinata con el mismo volumen de voz que tenía Kageyama.

 _"¡Ya sé que es un idiota, por eso acepté su ayuda!"_ , espetó el azabache.

 _"¡Oigan!"_ , Yamaguchi gritó en defensa del rubio, quien no decidió entrometerse en su conversación, aunque el ceño fruncido que tenía en la frente indicaba que le había molestado la manera en que ambos chicos se referían a él, en especial Kageyama. **_Así me agradece después de ofrecerle mi ayuda… Bastardo…_**

El dúo maravilla ignorando el grito del pecoso continuó con su discusión que trataba principalmente de lo imbécil e idiota que era el rubio, obviamente eso molesto a Yamaguchi, así que decidido a captar su atención, cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar el grito más fuerte y aterrador que Kageyama y Hinata hubiesen escuchado, estos voltearon a verlo espantados. Ahora sí, con la atención de ambos dirigida hacia él, prosiguió a hablar.

 _"Bien, ya que por fin me escuchan, y antes de que sigan discutiendo que tan imbécil puede llegar a ser Tsukki"_ , el mencionado solo lo miró con su típico rostro de fastidio, Yamaguchi lo ignoró, _"¿puedo saber el porqué salió todo el asunto de Oikawa acosando a Kageyama y Tsukki fingiendo ser novio de él?"_ , Hinata lo miró angustiado sin saber que decir, en cambio Kageyama tenía una expresión apática.

 _"Porque cambié de sexo"_ , respondió directo y contundente. El pelinaranja volteó a verlo de inmediato con expresión de terror y a Tsukishima se le borró por un momento el ceño fruncido, tenía una expresión muy marcada de sorpresa por la respuesta tan abierta y honesta del armador.

 _"Eh?..."_ , el pecoso creía haber oído mal, su expresión confusa lo delataba, así que antes de que preguntara otra cosa más, Kageyama muy quitado de la vergüenza abrió la chaqueta de su _gakuran_ y se levantó la camiseta dejando ver su **gran** busto vendado. **(N/A: Y recalco "su GRAN busto")** Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Tsukishima se encendió como cerillo, todo su rostro, oídos y cuello estaban rojos, era cierto que ya antes lo había visto de esa manera por accidente, pero ver como lo descubría frente a sus ojos era algo muuuy diferente; Yamaguchi no se quedó atrás, con ojos inmensamente abiertos no podía apartar la mirada del torso de la persona que se suponía debía ser Kageyama, (un hombre), y con rostro rojo como semáforo y con sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, trago saliva. **_Tan grande…_** fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar. Hinata por su parte, se había dado un gran y fuerte zape en la frente al ver como su amigo se descubría sin pudor alguno frente a los chicos.

 _"¿Satisfecho con la respuesta?"_ , preguntó Kageyama teniendo la misma expresión desinteresada que llevaba desde haber escuchado la pregunta de Tadashi, quien simplemente asintió boquiabierto sin despegar su mirada del busto de su compañero/a de equipo. Tsukishima optó por desviar su mirada y cubrir la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos.

Despertándolos del trance en el que se hallaban todos, la campana de la escuela sonó indicando el termino del receso, era tiempo de irse cada quién a su aula para tomar las clases del período vespertino. No hubo despedidas ni ningún intercambio de palabras antes de retirarse de donde estaban, Yamaguchi no podía salir del _shock_ que le había causado ver el torso semidesnudo del armador, Tsukishima tuvo que auxiliarlo para que se pudiera levantar y caminar hacia el salón de clases. Después de ver que habían desaparecido de su vista, Hinata golpeó a Kageyama en el brazo.

 _"¡¿Qué te pasa, Hinata estúpido?!"_ , gruño el azabache al sobarse el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

 _"¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Cómo es que les soltaste todo tan rápido?!"_ , cuestionó el enano algo enojado, algo sorprendido. Kageyama soltó un bufido.

 _"¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Ya estoy cansado de tener que inventarme alguna excusa o historia... mi cabeza no está para eso!..."_ , volvió a suspirar, _"Además el único que no sabía de mi cambio era Yamaguchi, y no creo que él sea alguien que le guste estar hablando de la vida privada de los demás, no tienes de que preocuparte"_ , aclaró para infundir seguridad en el enano, y en él también.

 _"Bueno supongo que tienes razó-… Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!"_ , el pequeño cuervo iba a sufrir su segundo ataque al corazón en el día, _"¡¿Quieres decir que Tsukishima ya lo sabía?!"_ , Kageyama asintió al soltar otro suspiro pesado y masajearse la sien, _"e-entonces… fue por eso por él que se ofreció ayudarte… y-y entonces tú… y p-por eso él… ¡AAAGHH!"_ , gritó desesperado alborotando su cabello en el camino, _"¿por qué no me dijiste antes?!..."_ , pausó un momento para calmarse y mirar directo a los ojos a su amigo. Era el turno de Kageyama de sudar frío, ¿cómo demonios se le había soltado tanto la boca como para decirle eso a Hinata? Trataba lo mejor que podía de ocultar su nerviosismo y angustia, que pronto se disiparon con la siguiente pregunta de Hinata, _"¿Funcionó?"_.

 _"¿Qué?"_ , respondió confundido el mayor.

 _"Pues tú arreglo con Tsukishima, ¿funcionó?, ¿pudiste ahuyentar al Gran Rey?"_ , volvió a interrogar el menor con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

 _"No"_ , Kageyama hizo un puchero, _"creo que Oikawa ya se dio cuenta de que era una farsa, porque lo de la cita con él sigue en pie"_ , gruño al pensar en lo difícil que era engañar a su _senpai_.

 _"Hmm"_ , expresó Hinata al empezar a caminar junto a Kageyama, _"¿y por qué no solo faltas a la cita y lo dejas plantado?"_.

Aquella pregunto detuvo en seco al armador, esa posibilidad nunca había pasado por su mente. O tal vez sí, pero decidió ignorarla, la pregunta sería ¿por qué?, ¿qué no su principal objetivo era deshacerse del castaño? Hinata al percatarse que su compañero se había detenido hizo lo mismo, y volteándolo a ver se dio cuenta de la expresión confusa y de interrogación que tenía en el rostro. El menor solo alzó una ceja antes de dirigir palabra alguna a su amigo.

 _"O es que, ¿tal vez tú si quieras ir en una cita con él?"_ , soltó sin pensarlo mucho, Kageyama alzó su mirada cruzándola con su hiperactivo amigo quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa, _"si eso era lo que en verdad querías debiste darte cuenta mucho antes en vez de estar complicándote la vida y estar complicándosela a los otros"_ , continuó al emprender de nuevo su caminar.

 _"L-lo siento…"_ , respondió el mayor sin dejar de estar asombrado por lo que Hinata acababa de mencionar. Entonces al final ¿era solo eso? No quería aceptar el hecho de que muy dentro de sí estaba alegre por pasar tiempo con su superior a quien admiraba y respetaba desde la escuela secundaria, y terminó frustrándose por su negación y lucha interna que llevaba dentro de él. Por eso es que la frustración y el estrés no lo abandonaban, ¿quién diría que necesitaría a alguien como Hinata para que le hiciera darse cuenta de lo que en verdad quería?

 _"Gracias"_ , casi murmulló Kageyama algo apenado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Eso detuvo a Hinata por unos momentos, no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar era su imaginación, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era realidad al ver el sonrojo del armador.

 _"Seguro, para eso están los amigos Bakayama"_ , una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaban bellamente aquella respuesta, el otro no pudo más que imitar al más bajo, sonriendo de igual manera. _"Detén eso que estás haciendo, ¡tu cara da miedo!"_ , replicó el enano al sentir escalofríos por ver el rostro deformado de su amigo.

 _"¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Estaba sonriendo!"_ , le soltó un zape al pobre de Hinata quien solo chilló por el golpe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"¿Ya no necesitas mi ayuda?"_ , la voz monótona y seria del rubio hacía eco en el cuarto del club. Kageyama había decidido declinar apropiadamente la ayuda del más alto, ahora que ya sabía lo que en verdad quería; de cualquier manera después de la cita con Oikawa podría pensar claramente en sí continuar con la compañía del castaño o prefería detener las cosas ahí. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de su compañía.

 _"Sí, ya encontré la respuesta a cómo tratar a Oikawa así que, te agradezco tu ayuda pero no la necesito más"_ , hizo una reverencia para apoyar su respuesta. Tsukishima sintió que el enojo subía hasta sus narices, así que solo contestó con un _'Tch'_ antes de pasar por delante saliendo del cuarto, ignorando la postura del azabache. Yamaguchi quien había estado todo el tiempo detrás de su mejor amigo, no dijo nada al ver la reacción del rubio y solo se limitó a seguirlo. Kageyama no se inmutó por la respuesta de Tsukishima, esperaba que hiciera eso, era Tsukishima después de todo. Lo raro era verlo interesado en alguien y mostrarle compasión y ayuda.

 _"¿Estás bien, Tsukki?"_ , después de haber bajado las escaleras Yamaguchi pensó que era un buen momento para preguntarle a su amigo acerca de su reacción con Kageyama.

 _"¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"_ , contesto con un tono molesto y más grave de lo habitual, eso hizo retroceder un poco a Yamaguchi, quien se abstuvo de preguntar algo más. Podía quedarse satisfecho después de recibir la detallada explicación del de lentes sobre la extraña condición de Kageyama, así que no tenía nada más que cuestionar, –por el momento–.

Por su parte, Tsukishima no tenía reparos en aceptar cómo se sentía después de la disculpa de Kageyama, estaba molesto. **MUY** molesto. Perdió mucha de su dignidad y de su orgullo al ofrecer su ayuda a alguien estúpido para que al final el estúpido no quisiera su ayuda, ¡se atrevió a rechazar su ayuda!. ¡El imbécil de Kageyama se había atrevido a rechazarlo!, claro que iba a estar molesto. Había preferido al narcisista armador de Seijou, ¿qué tenía de bueno aquel tipo?! Él era más alto, más joven y no tenía una personalidad tan torcida como la del castaño, podía ser un imbécil a veces, –debía aceptarlo–, pero al menos siempre era honesto con lo que pensaba y sentía, no se guardaba cosas o intenciones como El Gran Rey. Por cierto, ¿cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Oikawa al aproximarse a Kageyama?

 _['Si quieres saberlo, ya sabes que hacer']_

La extraña voz que lo atormentaba de vez en cuando, volvió a hacer su aparición solo que por esta única vez no se molesto al escucharla. De hecho lo agradeció, recordó lo que le había dicho días atrás. **_Sólo debo ir mañana a la zona comercial a las 4.30 y todo estará claro ¿cierto?..._** Suspiró determinado a ocupar su tarde del día siguiente yendo al centro comercial y seguir a Kageyama durante toda su cita, si era necesario.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Woah! Woah! Woah! Detente un momento…"_ , la sorprendida chica tapó la boca de su pequeño amigo con ambas manos para silenciar aquel monólogo interminable, _"quieres decir que al final, ¡¿Kageyama si quería ir en una cita con Oikawa?!"_ , el chico solo asintió enérgicamente sin mover un milímetro las manos de su amiga, _"Wow! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… quien lo iba a pensar~…haha..."_ , pronto su sorpresa se borró abriendo paso a una sonrisa ladina.

 _"¿Qué e-es lo que e-estás pensando?"_ , Kei por fin liberó la boca del enano, quien la veía intimidado por su sonrisa.

 _"Esto se está poniendo interesante~…"_ , volvió a sonreír antes de tirarse encima de Hinata y atraparlo en un abrazo de oso, _"Shouyou debemos ir mañana a ver a Kenma y arreglar todo~ antes de nuestra siguiente jugada…"_ , dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el esponjoso y rizado cabello del menor.

 _"Agh… se me olvidaba…"_ , pausó antes de continuar, _"¿me acompañarás en todo momento, cierto? No quiero terminar con momentos incómodos con él, no más, por favor…"_ , hizo un puchero antes de terminar.

 _"Hahaha, ¡claro! Estoy segura que todo estará bien"_ , contestó abrazando más fuerte al chico.

 _"Espera… espera… e-espera… no respiro…n-no r-resp-piro…"_.

 _"Oh! Hahaha, perdón Shouyou… ¡espera, no te vayas!"_.

 _"Voy a terminar estrangulado si me quedo"_.

 _"¡Noooooo…!"_ , gritó la chica a la vez que se tiraba dramáticamente en el sofá de Hinata.

 **[Continuará...]**

* * *

 **Bueno, jaja creo que ya es hora que haga la cita de Tooru y Tobio, así que el siguiente capítulo hablará de eso y de la culminación de la historia versión Kageyama, espero... En fin, gracias por leer hasta el final, apreció sus comentarios y espero que lo sigan disfrutando como yo lo hago al escribirlo y leer sus reviews. Nos leemos luego.**

 **o(^u^)/**


End file.
